Konosuba : Gifting this Goddess a revisit to Axel
by wTone
Summary: After working tirelessly in the Heavenly realm Aqua decides to pay a visit to Axel. Visiting the town she is most familiar with, what kind of adventures will she face? (Contains little LN and spinoffs spoilers)
1. Return Of Aqua 1

"Makoto Yuki-san you'll be heading to another world now and will become one of the hero candidates to defeat the Demon King. You'll receive a gift from the gods the moment you defeat the Demon King."

"There goes another one"

Finally! That noisy armour is finally out of the way.

But... It feels a little lonely now in this quiet room...

Maaaybe... Just maybe... I can sneak off to the usual spot, I bet I can trick Angel into taking over for a while.

"Angel, Angel! I have an errand to run somewhere! Could you take over for a while?"

"A-Aqua senpai! Erm... S-sure I guess, but may I ask wha-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I rushed off to a corner and opened a portal into Axel.

– Adventurer's Guild –

Same fragrance, same rowdy atmosphere... But the crowd's different...

I cant help but feel a little sad.

Wonder if I could join any of these people on a little adventure... Of course I can! I just need to put up my recruitment poster people will line up to join me! I'm an Archpriest after all, a top-tier job! I can use all sorts of healing spells and support magic, and I can relieve poison and paralysis statuses. I can even perform resurrection, a talent any team would want.

– 2 hours later –

Does no one need an archpriest? Maybe I should go elsewhere for a while.

As I was walking towards a certain toolshop the ground started to shake, and the sound of an explosion can be heard in the distance.

"Could it be?"

I ran as fast as I could towards the sound, outside the gates of Axel without much thoughts.

As I approached the explosion site... A huge shadow was looming over me.

Being an adventurer in the past has helped hone my skills of detecting danger to absolute perfection, without looking back, I ran as fast as I could towards the gates.

As I attempted to run, the slimey tongue wrapped itself around my waist and dragged me into the frog's mouth.

"Wahhhhh Kazuma-san, Kazuma-saaaaan!"

This feels strangely familiar, I was inside the mouth of the frog slowly being digested when suddenly...

"Fireball!"

The frog exploded and I was left laying on the floor face flat, I heard a boy's voice behind me.

"A-a-are you okay?"

"I think she is dead, try poking her with that stick."

"It's a spear, and I am not poking her with it"

I turned around and tearfully thanked them.

"T-thank you, thank you so much for saving me"

"Gaah, you're welcome but... You stink, get away from me." The boy yelled

"Now, now... Dont be rude Akira" The girl kindly said with a smile on her face.

"You're not the one who was being hugged by her, now hurry up, we got to get back home before our parents find out"

"S-say, you both have crimson-eyes, does the name Megumin or Yunyun ring a bell?" I curiously asked.

The two of them froze in their tracks and turned around, "You knew our grandmothers!?"

Grandmothers? How much time passed since I went back to the heavenly realm?

I nodded and asked "Say, is that mansion they used to live in still around? I'd like to take a bath and visit my old room"

"YOUR OLD ROOM?" They both shouted.

As we made our way towards the mansion, we talked about various things.

"So... What you are telling us is that you used to live here and you are the Goddess watching over the Axis cult?"

"That's right!"

"So it seems like you know our grandmother, how did you know our grandfather ?" The girl asked

"Oh, very well. If you must know... It is a particularly nostalgic story of mine… That was back when I was hard at work receiving the dead souls up in heaven. On that day, a hiki-NEET who died in a really rare way got sent to me wearing a tracksuit…"

We made our way back to a familiar mansion in Axel, looks like the coat of paint I left over it is still in good condition.

"That's amazing Aqua-sama! I cant believe our grandparents and the previous lord Lalatina took down the demon king!"

"Mhmm, I also revived your grandfather countless times!"

"Say... How old are you Aqua-sama?"

"How could you ask a goddess her age? You'll receive divine retribution, all right? … Let me make this clear, time flows very slowly in the place I work in, which means my age's different from your understanding of age. If you get it, don't ask this question again. You'll really receive divine retribution if you do, Satou Akira-san."

As we went in , I felt right at home and instinctively went into the bath.

After cleaning myself I walked to my old room.

"THAT hiki-NEET BROKE THE SEAL I PUT ON MY ROOM DOOR!"

"They kept my room clean..."

I went in and saw that everything was left in place since I left... I think? I cant remember how I left it.

I picked up the Kazuma doll I made many years back and hugged it as I laid on the bed.

"Kazuma-san, your grand kids are pretty amazing"

...

"Say... Who did Yunyun end up marrying?"


	2. Return Of Aqua 2

**\- The next day -**

"Aqua-san... Aqua-san!"

The morning tranquility was broken by the a noisy kid knocking on my door.

"Go away, this is the best sleep I had in days! Wake me up in the afternoon."

"IT IS THE AFTERNOON!"

As Akira said that, the door slams open. I will not lose! I decided to hide under my blanket.

"Wake up already! Sumire! Come help me pull this lazy bum out of the bed"

"I dont wanna~! Come back later!"

I heard footsteps coming along, that must be Sumire... Come to think of it, I never properly learnt her name because of how quiet she was yesterday.

"Sumire! Help me wake this useless Goddess up"

"Create water!"

Heh, these kids does not realized that I was the Goddess of water, this just helps me sleep better!

"Lightning!"

Wha- ?

The lightning shocked the entire bed causing all my beautiful glowing blue hair to stand in different directions, I must look pretty crazy now

"What do you think you are doing! Look at what you did to my hair!" I tearfully yelled

"Snk... T-that's... That's a good look on you Aqua-san. Snk" said Akira while attempting to hold in his laughter.

"I-I am so sorry Aqua-san, I-I e-even held back a lot and concentrated very little magic for this!" Sumire tearfully apologize.

Seeing how apologetic Sumire was, I decided that an all-powerful, amazing and beautiful Goddess like myself should forgive her.

"Alright, alright Sumire, I know it is not your fault, now why dont you two head on downstairs while I get changed."

After getting changed from my pajamas to my usual blue attire and hagoromo, I went down to the living room to meet with the other 2. They seemed pretty eager to go on a quest.

"Alright, now that Aqua-san is here, let's head out for a quest, but before that we should get prepared!" said Akira

Akira suggested we make our way to Wiz's magical tools shop.

"This shop is still there huh?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is still here! Our grandfather bought over the land for this shop to make sure it never shuts down." said Akira.

"I never thought your grandfather was such a nice man."

"E-erm, he o-only did it because if this shop goes out of business , his business partner would have no place to sell the products to earn money to pay back the debts he owed our family." Sumire said while lowering her head

Eh? Wiz and that filthy devil owes Kazuma money?

"That's right, Vanir-dono and Wiz-dono still owes Kazuma close to 200 million eris." said Akira

"Eh? How can they pay Kazuma back when he is dead?" I asked them.

"...? Hey, dont sprout nonsense. Our grandfathers are still well and alive, one just moved to Elrond to retire, and the other one moved to the Royal castle! They still write to use every week!" Sumire said angrily.

That was unexpected...

"Actually, we received a letter this morning from our butler Sebastian... Our grandma Megumin already know of your arrival, she mentioned she sensed a divine aura descending down on Axel. She said something similar like this happened when she first arrived at Axel. She also told us not to let you near the shopowners" said Akira _(Read explosion spinoff 2 chapter 5 for the reference)_

...?

"Megumin can sense from that faraway huh?"

"A-actually grandma Megumin and Yunyun are still in Axel, they are volunteer teachers in a school that was founded by lord Lalatina a long time ago. They cant visit because they have to take care of the children there." said Sumire.

"I see... So I am guessing Kazuma is living a NEET life at the royal capital. I have been meaning to ask this, but who was Yunyun married to?"

"Hey, dont say that about our grandpa Kazuma, he is not a NEET! He is working a very important role in the capital to be the first princess Ermiana's playmate and educator while Queen Alicia is busy with her duties! Our grandfather Kazuma is known to have a long history of taking care of the children in the royal capital!" Sumire angrily said.

"As for our other grandfather, he is currently in Elrond as the manager and PR of a certain cafe that he opened with some shady onee-sans and a girl named Lolisa. He said that was his dream afterall and nothing in this world would make him happier." said Akira

"So who did Yunyun end up marrying?"

Akira smiled and said "Our other grandfather was the greatest spearman of his time, his name is-"

Before he could finish his sentence, we were cut off by a rude filthy devil.

"Ohoho, what have we here? Moi recalls that moi still have at least 2 weeks before giving your allowances. Ho? The racketeering Goddess who has nothing better to do but come to drink tea and eat snacks has returned!"

Before us was the duke of hell known as Vanir.

"How rude! Apologize! Apologize right now! To say I have nothing to do when just yesterday I have been working my butt off guiding the dead souls!"

"Sir Vanir, we are actually here to request for a teleport and get some supplies for our trip to the capital." said Akira.

"Step this way moi valued customers!" said Vanir

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE...!"

As we entered the store, Wiz immediately jumped and shouted.

"It's been a long time Wiz! Are you ready to be purified yet?"

"A-aqua-sama, please give me more time! I still have to pay off my debt to Kazuma-san and your tip on buying barren land worked out so well! The price has already gone up over 20%" said Wiz _(See masked spinoff 1 chapter 2 for the reference)_

"I havent eaten anything since, yesterday... Hey bring out the snacks!"

"R-right away Aqua-sama" Wiz replied.

"Say... Where is that penguin?"

"Yesterday he said he had to be away somewhere for a few days, he said something about sensing danger approaching" Wiz replied.

"Hohoho! Dear valued customers, feast your eyes on this! This is an exceptionally useful item that will wake anyone up after setting the timer! Would you like one? " Vanir said while holding a red glowing alarm clock.

Isnt that a simple alarm clock?

Sumire stared at the item... "Hey... I sense a large concentration of magic in this item... Is that for the power source?"

"Oho! Dear customer, thou hast a sharp sense of magic. Indeed there is a large concentration of magic in this item, for when it is time to wake the user up, it will cast a blast magic on the surrounding area!" Vanir proudly declared.

"What? That will wake everyone in the neighbourhood up... I dont think we will need that item... We will take some low-grade manatites and some monster repellents" said Sumire.

I looked at their purchases while eating some delicious snacks brought out by Wiz.

"Say... Why do you need manatites for ? I saw you were able to walk yesterday after the explosion from yesterday"

"Hmm? Oh these are to replenish the ones I used up yesterday to save you from the giant frog, I can only cast explosion and teleport before I totally run out of mana. I can use these low-grade manatites to help me cast intermediate magic in case I still needed to defend myself. Also, the explosion you heard yesterday was probably from grandma Megumin. Unlike grandma, I only cast it during fights." Sumire replied with a smile.

"You have that big of a manapool huh? I guess that is to be expected of a grandchild of 2 crimson demon and the bloodline of a hero."

"Actually... I had to spend some points to increase my manapool, my father demanded it before I learned explosion from him... He said he didnt want any strange boys touching me and carrying me on their backs... But... I heard that's how grandpa Kazuma and grandma Megumin bonded and got into a relationship..." Sumire said disappointingly

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Your father only says that because he is worried you might run into some strange men."

"I gues- HEY! Did you just call our grandpa Kazuma strange? Take that back!" Sumire said angrily with her cheeks puffed out.

I ignored Sumire as she said something unnecessary and looked to Akira and Wiz.

"Are we ready to go yet?"

"Alright! Let's head outside the store! The teleportation magic is ready" said Wiz

We head outside the store and Wiz told us to stay in our spots.

"Have a safe trip! Teleport!" Wiz says that as she waves us goodbye.

Akira, Sumire and I were engulfed by light and I closed my eyes...

When I opened them, I was standing in front of the capital guild.

"Say... I dont think I am capable enough for a quest at the capital... I almost got eaten by a frog yesterday!" I panicked.

"Dont worry Aqua-san, you have us here, besides we are heading over to the inn to unpack our stuff first." said Akira

"Say... Can I take an afternoon nap first? All that snacking from the store made me sleepy"

"... I guess that is alright, you can take a break while Sumire and I look up the quest" said Akira

We arrived at a fancy inn at the capital where we checked into our respective rooms.

After unpacking, I pulled out my handmade Kazuma doll and laid on the bed...

This doll has always made me feel safe and less lonely.

"I guess this isnt so bad..."

I wonder what their parents are like...


	3. Return Of Aqua 3

\- The next day -

*Yaaaaawn*

How long was I asleep? Judging by the skies, it should be close to noon? Well in any case, that was an amazing nap.

I should go explore the capital a little. Afterall, an amazing Goddess like me should do some good deeds while I am here. Where the heck is Akira and Sumire?

I kinda need some allowance. I am almost broke!

Hmph... Oh well , maybe I will bump into some familiar faces in the capital, I am pretty famous around these parts.

\- Streets of the capital -

"Mmm, this smells nice, what kind of meat is this? I've never seen its like before…"

"Ojou-chan, this is a high quality dish made from meat from a rare creature." The skewer storeowner declared.

"Oooo sounds amazing, how much is it?"

"You are very lucky ojou-chan, this is the last stick! That'll be 100000 eris." The skewer storeowner replied

"Oh... I only have 5000 eris..." I lowered my head and dejectedly replied

"HEY YOU! OLD MAN! DONT TRICK A TOURIST!" A female behind me shouted.

Looking at her, she seems to be around Sumire's age, around 12-14. I saw a beautiful girl with straight, sun-blonde hair that is styled into a fairly neat bob-cut. She has aquamarine eyes, and wears a large, pretty, green bow on top of her head.

The storeowner took one glance at her and his face immediately turn pale.

"P-p-princess-sama, p-p-please forgive me. I d-did not... I am sorry. B-b-both of you, p-pl-please take 5 each, fr-free of charge of course" The skewer store owner trembled and apologized

Apparently this girl was the Princess of the nation. Since I only ever knew Iris as a Princess, I always assumed they were sheltered ladies who always keep their thoughts to themselves.

"There will be no need for that, I will pay for it. Give me 300 skewers and make it snappy" The princess replied.

"You know... For a princess... You sure do speak your mind and are a lot more vocal. The first time I met a princess, she wont even talk to us unless is through her retainers"

"Well, times change. Anyway , I am Ermiana. How do I address you onee-san?" The girl politely asked.

"I am the proud Goddess of the Axis Sect! My name is Aqua, my job is an archpriest!"

*Sigh* "Not another one... I thought this time I was going to meet someone normal" Ermiana looked disappointed

"Wha- What do you mean? I really am Aqua! I am! I am!"

"I know... I know... You are Aqua-dono. Just like all the other Aqua impersonators showing up in the castle every now and then." Ermiana rolled her eyes and said.

"Of course people will try to impersonate me! I am the all powerful and beautiful Goddess of the Axis sect!"

"H-here is your 300 skewers princess-sama" The skewer storeowner said as he passed the huge bag of food to Ermiana

*Sigh* "Fine... I will give you the benefit of the doubt, follow me, there is someone I'd want you to meet. Also I need help carrying the food." Ermiana said

We walked and talked about various things concerning my amazing adventures as an Archpriest.

"So? Do you believe me now? I am the Goddess of the Axis cult right?"

"There are some inconsistencies with your stories, the ones I heard from Kazuma-dono are much different from your version." Ermiana replied.

"Of course that HikiNEET would try to make only himself look good in his story, dont you think so too?"

"Hmm... You might be right" Ermiana pondered.

"We have arrived!" Ermiana said.

We stood in front of a small cottage near the castle and Ermiana knocked on the door, as she knocked she moved away from the door.

"I wouldnt stand in front of the door if I were you" Ermiana said.

I quickly moved out of the way to the sides, my intuition as a Goddess told me that she wasnt kidding.

I hear soft footsteps approaching and after that the door flew close to 10 meters ahead as it was kicked open.

Before us was a young girl with beautiful amber eyes, pale skin and long, flowing silver hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

She looks be very beautiful, but something was off about her, she doesnt seem to be an undead or a devil.

The girl stared at me with a bored expression.

"Faitfore, it's time for dinner!" Ermiana said cheerfully while presenting her the skewers.

"Say... Is she also part of my dinner?" Faitfore said while pointing at me.

"Wha- ? Dont say such dangerous things"

"She smells weird, not a human... Can I eat her too?" Faitfore looked at me with a bored expression.

As she approaches, I felt an immense pressure in the atmosphere... It came from... This girl?

"E-e-ermiana-sama, s-she is saying some dangerous things" I trembled as a slowly backed away from Faitfore.

"Hmm... You actually might be Goddess Aqua-dono." Ermiana said as she placed a hand on her chin while looking at the situation.

"You still didnt believe me?"

"Either that or you that annoying devil Vanir that occassionally shows up to meet Kazuma-dono" Ermiana narrowed her eyes and watched as Faitfore slowly approaches me.

"Apologize! Apologize now! This is worse than not believing I am a Goddess! How dare you compare the beautiful, magnificent glory that is me, to that worthless devil!"

"Okay, okay fine... Faitfore, I bought you food skewers. No matter how hungry you are, eating something like this will give you indigestion." Ermiana said.

"Waaaaah... This Princess is so mean to me..." I cried out.

"Okay" Faitfore replied Ermiana

"H-how *sniffle* how could you agree to her so quickly!"

"My master told me to listen and obey Ermiana-sama" Faitfore said with a bored expression.

"We will leave the food with you! Dont go wandering off anywhere alright? We will be back later!" Ermiana said to Faitfore.

Faitfore nodded as she , a young little girl carried all 300 skewers of meat into the cottage.

"Wha- what is she?"

"I will explain later" Ermiana replied

We made our way to the castle gates, it was a quiet walk as I was still traumatized by almost being eaten by a little girl. Thinking about it just made me shiver.

"Welcome back, Princess Ermiana!"

There were many maids and butlers welcoming us as if they were waiting for Ermiana's return.

"S-say I just realized... How did a Princess managed to get out of the castle without her retainers?"

"I'm a member of the powerful royal family and inherited the bloodlines of heroes, the first Princess of the nation. My power and strength far exceed any retainers the castle could provide me with." Ermiana declared.

As I recalled, Kazuma was one of her educators, he probably poisoned this young, delicate girl with his lessons.

We approached the insides of the castle and Ermiana led me past several halls. And finally we arrived in front of a certain room.

It looks like any other rooms in the castle.

"Is this where I will be staying? I dont mind being treated like a queen you know! I want breakfast in bed, lunch in bed and dinner in bed along with the finest wine in the nation" I excitedly ask

"Calm down, besides the finest wines are off-limits, Kazuma-sama is carefully aging them" Ermiana replied.

"Also there is someone I'd like for you to meet!" Ermiana smiled and said.

She knocked on the door and timidly asked "May I come in?"

The door opened and ...


	4. Return Of Aqua 4

After the door opened...

I saw a pouting Chris, behind her was an older-looking Kazuma lying down motionlessly in bed.

Unlike Kazuma, Chris doesnt seemed like she aged at all... Is she an undead? A lich? Or Vampire?

I drew my face closer to Chris and sniffed her.

Chris's face stiffened

"A-aqua-san! What are you doing?" Chris shockingly asked

"Mmm... Just confirming that you were not a filthy undead, lich or vampire"

That's weird, she doesnt smell like an undead...

"Say... What's your secret in looking so young all this while?"

"Ehh? I err...Well... You know, a girl should never share her makeup secrets" Chris answered as she scratched the scar on her cheek.

"What's wrong? Why were you pouting a moment ago?" Ermiana asked.

"Oh... Well you see..." Chris turned her head towards Kazuma who was lying down motionlessly in bed.

Tears started rolling down my eyes... I know what is going on...

I immediately rushed to the bedside of that hikiNEET.

"WAAAAAAH KAZUMAAAAA... KAZUMAAA-SAN... How could you die off just as I was visiting WAAAAA"

"A-aqua-san, that's not-" Chris said

"WAAAH I cant resurrect him if he dies of natural causes! WAAAA"

"Aqua-dono..." Ermiana said while looking at me sadly.

"I... I know what I must do... I will send his soul off to Eris, that padded Goddess better treat his soul well..."

I reached out my hands with a purifying light...

"I... Cant do it... WAAAA KAZUMAAAA"

I buried my face in bed while gently pounding on Kazuma's body...

Just then-

_***BAMM***_

"WAAAH! Who hit me!"

"YOU IDIOT! I was on my afternoon nap!" Kazuma angrily shouted at me.

"Y-you're not dead? _*sniffle*_"

"Of course not! How can I ? Kazuma, hero who has slained the Demon King die off so easily?" Kazuma declared

"Didnt you die falling off a tree?"

"Besides... Ahem... Why are you here? How did you even come here?" Kazuma seemed to have ignored my last sentence.

"I came to visit, how many years has it been?"

"Close to 40?" Kazuma said

"Glad you are finally awake Kazuma-san" Chris said while mischievously smiling.

"What brings you here Er... Chris-san?" Kazuma looked at Chris confusingly and said.

"YOU FORGOT?" Chris angrily puffed up her cheeks and said while stomping her feet.

"Meh... If it's important, I will remember it." Kazuma shrugged.

"K-kazuma, I apologize for bringing Aqua here to disturb your nap." Ermiana Apologetically said.

What happened to the confident girl I saw a moment ago that was bullying a skewer owner?

I just realized something!

"Ne, ne Kazuma... Can I move in here with you? It is unfair that us being friends all these years and only you get to stay in the castle"

"We can get to that later... Anyway, how did you get here ?" Kazuma furrowed his eyebrow and asked

"I came here with Akira and Sumire to get a quest but ended up running into Ermiana, she asked for my help to carry a bunch of food for a little girl in a cottage beside the castle. And being the amazingly gracious Goddess I am, I decided to help her! I cant bare to see her struggle with all the food alone."

"What? That is not the whole story!" Ermiana shouted.

Kazuma and I ignored the Princess as she was saying something unnecessary.

"Wait Akira and Sumire are here? Where are they?" Kazuma asked

"I dont know, they didnt came to get me after my nap, so I wandered around the capital."

Kazuma drooped his shoulders and sighed.

"Give me a moment, I know where they are... Let me get changed first" Kazuma said dejectedly.

"Can I come? Can I come?" Ermiana excitedly asked

"Sure you can!" Kazuma replied

"HEY! ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?" Chris angrily shouted at Kazuma with puffed up cheeks.

"You can come too Chris-san" Kazuma replied

"Tha- That's not it!" Chris angrily replied.

Kazuma changed into a light armour, a short sword by his waist, 2 rings that seems to increase his magic powers and 4 shiny pendents on his necks.

"Ne, Kazuma what are those 4 pendents?"

"Oh these? These are the crests of the Royal family of Belzerg, Dustiness household, Sinfornea and my very own Satou! Do you like it?" Kazuma proudly flaunted the crests.

"Ohhh, I remember these, we used to use them to get discounts and free stuff back in the days!"

"That's right! Also, now that I am a Noble, I can get away with almost anything! I am also the richest man alive now WAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kazuma declared.

"You will still suffer divine punishment if you sexually harass me." Chris said

"Me too"

"Look Aqua I even now that I am more mature and have a different taste in women, I still cant see you anymore than just a friend or pet." Kazuma nonchalantly said

"Waa- This hikiNEET got some nerve! This must be the effects of interacting with that filthy devil while not being supervised by my Holy Guidance"

"Sacred Highness Heal! Sacred Dispel!"

I casted 2 extremely powerful spell on the hikiNEET who seemed to be brainwashed by that brainless devil.

"Well.. That did give me a bit of energy, let's head out" Kazuma said.

_-Streets of the capital-_

"Kazuma, Kazuma"

"Hi, I am Kazuma" Kazuma replied

"How did your grandkids end up with Japanese names?"

"Well, that was easy, I got my son to name them, Megumin wanted to name our grandchildren since I named our kids." Kazuma said

"How did you convince Megumin to let you name your kids?"

"She... She didnt, after giving birth, I was assigned to fill out the paperworks and adventurer's card details of our kid while Megumin was recovering. So I decided to give our kids Japanese names." Kazuma said

"I wonder what would Megumin have named the child though."

"Meh who knows? I gave the idea to many adventurers in Axel" Kazuma shrugged

"Why would they need such an idea?"

"Well, there were many adventurers who went to the crimson demon village in search of wives, apparently a lot of crimson demons do not ever leave town and that place was full of beauties." Kazuma replied

"Ne, so who did Yunyun end up marrying?"

"Oh! You'd be surprised, you have met him a couple of times. I was just as surprised as you when I found out they were dating!" Kazuma excitedly spoke

"Who is it! Who is it!"

"He is an old friend of mine, you know him as -"

Before Kazuma could finish Chris cut us off.

"K-Kazuma-san, why are we here?" Chris said while trembling

Before I knew it we were in front of the capital's prison.

"I... I am sorry for being angry and throwing a tantrum, please dont turn me into the police." Chris said with tears in her eyes.

"Oooo... Could the so-called fearless silverhaired thief be afraid of the police?" Ermiana mischievously said while poking Chris

"What are you talking about? I am here to pick up my grandkids" Kazuma said

We entered the police station and Kazuma walked towards the counter.

"Is my grandchildren, Satou Akira and Satou Sumire here?" Kazuma asked

"Y-y-yes sir... I.. I will release them right away" The busty-onee san replied while trembling.

The onee-san went off somewhere

"Ne, Kazuma, why is she so afraid of you?"

"Probably because I have these 4 crests... Also the Princess is standing behind me" Kazuma said while smiling deviously.

"Grandpa!" The two kids cheerful ran towards Kazuma

"Hey! I want to complain about this place! How could you throw innocent people in prison!" Kazuma yelled

"S-sir , they were arrested for beating up other adventurers" The onee-san replied while trembling.

"It is all part of being an adventurer to get into a fight every now and then! Dont you know who they are? Dont you know who I am?" Kazuma declared

"Kazuma's right! If an adventurer cant even handle a fight , how can the adventurer expect to lay his life down during a quest!" Princess Ermiana joined in.

"See! Even the Princess agrees!" Kazuma berated the Police onee-san

"That's right! Just last week I picked a fight with a young delinquent and I wasnt arrested! Is this what Kazuma meant when he said there needs to be equality all round?" Ermiana said

"But... P-princess-sama, the person whom you beat up... Was a mere citizen who did nothing wrong" The police onee-san replied with colours drained from her face

The face of the police onee-san turned extremely pale.

I pulled Chris to a corner as Kazuma and Ermiana are bullying the police.

"What is it Aqua-san?" Chris asked

"Does this happen a lot?"

"_*sigh*_ Almost every other week, the Princess and Kazuma enjoys going into town and disturbing the peace." Chris said

I looked over and the police onee-san looks like she was about to break down and cry.

Chris walked over and pulled Kazuma and the Princess away.

"I need you two to come with me, we've got to go!"

"I refuse!" Both Kazuma and Ermiana said.

Chris finally managed to pry the both of them off the police

"I am sorry" Chris apologetically said.

"Uuuuu" The police onee seemed to be at a loss for words.

"We are very very sorry" Akira and Sumire also apologized.

Chris dragged both Kazuma and Ermiana out

"WAIT WE ARE NOT DONE YET!" Kazuma shouted

"THAT'S RIGHT! WE WILL BE BACK!" Ermiana shouted

I waltz over to the police onee-san.

"Dont worry, as the person who oversees the Axis Order, I assure you that they wont be back to bully you."

"Uwwaaaahh" The police onee-san started crying after hearing what I said.

It seems that my words has touched her.

Now then...

"Let's move on to our next destination!"


	5. Return Of Aqua 5

Kazuma and Ermiana were getting dragged out of the police station.

"Let me go! This is not how you treat someone of my age!" Kazuma shouted.

"This is not how you treat a princess! I'll have you know that I can have people executed for doing this!" Ermiana shouted as well.

"Please stop bullying the nice policewoman" Chris exasperatingly said.

"She is a follower of the Eris Order isnt she?!" Kazuma shouted while flailing his arms.

"T-that has nothing to do with anything!" Eris replied

"I just heard something I cant ignore! That police onee-san that I just gave my word to, was a follower of Eris? Pfft I should have joined Kazuma and Ermiana"

After we left the police station, Chris released her grip on Ermiana and Kazuma.

"Grandpa, it would be great if you could be a little nicer to other people" Sumire said with a sigh

"Yeah, mum and dad had been receiving letters of complaints from all over the capital about your many disturbances." Akira said

"Hey that's not something you say to someone who just freed you from prison! Let alone your grandpa!" Kazuma said

I raised my hand

"Arent we picking a quest? I want to go on an adventure!"

"Are you broke or something?" Kazuma narrowed his eyes and stared at me.

I silently nodded my head.

"I mean... Instead of an adventure, maybe an old frien-"

"I refuse!" That selfish hikiNEET immediately cut me off.

"Oh well, with our party composition, clearing a quest shouldnt be hard."

"You havent seen me in action for a while, I am currently known as the most powerful adventurer in the kingdom!" Kazuma proudly declared.

"More like the only adventurer" Akira muttered

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Kazuma shouted

"W-well it is true, we had applied for a quest before we were arrested" Sumire said

"Let's see it! Does it at least pay well?"

Akira brought out a poster from his knapsack written on it was 'Wyverm subjugation, a wyvern was spotted near the Eastern gates of the capital'

"This quest is perfect for us!" Akira said excitedly

"Oooo! Arent wyverns a lesser species of dragons?" Ermiana said with glowing eyes.

"I-I'll sit this one out" Kazuma said with a strained expression

"Ara ara, is Kazuma scared?"

"O-of course not! I am just not properly geared for this, I dont have my manatites or dynamites with me." Kazuma said while trying to maintain a brave front.

"You can have some of mine grandpa! I always wanted to see your spellcasting" Sumire said as she hands Kazuma some high-grade manatite.

"Oooo me too! Me too!" Akira excited said.

"I can finally witness the power that Kazuma spoke so highly of!" Ermiana said with glowing eyes.

"Heh- This is going to be good I can feel it" Chris said with a smug.

"Dont forget who you are talking to! I am the one who has buried countless demon king generals and even the demon king himself!" Kazuma shouted

"W-well just in case something bad happens, you have Aqua-san here to resurrect you... That reminds me, I have something I have to do!" Chris said

After saying that, Chris ran off somewhere...

Hmm... Her makeup must be running, that's why she gotta go! That's got to be it!

We made some small talks along the way.

Before we knew it, we were already at the Eastern gates of the capital.

"So you are a dragon knight? Can you speak with dragons?"

"Well... I am able to have some sort of conversations with dragons." Akira replied nonchalently

"I used to raise a dragon of my own too! Maybe you can make a covenant with it! Emperor Zell has been bathing in my Godly powers since he was an Egg"

"Emperor Zell?" Akira shot a gaze at Kazuma as he asked that question.

"Th-there's no need for that, Akira already made a covenant with a white dragon." Kazuma interrupted the conversation.

"Oh well, it's your loss! Ne, Kazuma how is Emperor Zell doing?"

"Eh... H-he is doing well, y-you probably wouldnt even recognize him if you see him now" Kazuma replied.

"Mhmm! As expected of Kazuma, to have taken such good care of my pet dragon!"

Kazuma looked away as I said that sentence, he must be blushing from the compliments from the amazing me!

We left the gates and arrived at the spot where the wyvern was last spotted.

"Aqua, I will need you to buff all of us! Sumire, let's cast freeze gust using our manatites. Remember! Dont ever let yourself suffer from mana exhaustion! Ermiana, while the wyvern is frozen, use your special skill to take out the wings to prevent it from escaping. Akira, I will need you to go for the head with your spear!" Kazuma said with a stern voice

"Yes sir!" We all replied.

I casted all my buffs on them.

Kazuma and Sumire reached out their hands, "Freeze Gust!"

A white powder burst from their hands and enveloped the wyvern, rendering it motionless.

The manatite in both their hands disappeared.

Ermiana prepared her sword, "Exterion! Exterion!"

A shining slash of light came forth from her sword taking out both the wyvern's wings.

Akira leapt towards the wyvern and stabbed his spear between the eyes of the of the wyvern shattering the ice around it. The wyvern fell over and laid motionlessly on the ground.

I walked up to the dragon and poked it with my staff.

"Hmm. That was almost too easy, let's go celebrate!"

"HEY DONT RAISE A FLAG! Hey what are you doing you idiot!" Kazuma ran up to me as he said that.

"I heard their fangs sell for a lot!"

I pried open the mouth and the wyvern's tongue came crashing down.

Hmm... I guess my stats remained at it's peak when I descend down from the heavens myself, instead of getting forced in by a certain hikiNEET.

_**-Kazuma's point of view-**_

"Did you expect this?"

Right now I am in a white room sitting in a chair facing Eris.

"Ehh.. Well... I kinda did" Eris said while scratching her right cheek.

"Try to be a little more careful around senpai okay?" Eris seemed troubled as she said that.

"Eh?! Everything went so well until that idiot decided to force open the wyvern's mouth! When I get back, I am going to make her cry!"

"Oh come on, dont be like that..." Eris said while showing a relieved expression.

"Anyway... Now that we are alone, about the Goddess Eris Thanksgiving..."

"EH? You remembered?" Eris seems shocked

"Of course I did, but if I had mentioned it in front of Aqua..."

"Yeah... You're right..." Eris said with a wry smile.

Just as I was about to discuss the plans with Eris, the voice of another annoying Goddess echoed throughout the room.

"Kazuma, can you hear me? I have cast Resurrection on your body, you can come back now. Have Eris open the gate back here!"

"Well then Kazuma! I will meet you in the castle tomorrow! This is our secret okay?" Eris closed one eye like a playful kid and said in a soft, cheerful voice.

I havent seen that beautiful smile in such a long time!

I could hear many voices in the distance.

"... up, please wake up"

It was the sound of the Princess and my grandchildren crying.

When they had noticed I had awakened, they jumped on me and gave me a tight hug while crying.

"This... Is kind of embarassing, that hasnt happened in a while."

"Heh, I wondered how have you been surviving all this time without me" Aqua cheekily said.

Ermiana, my grandchildren and I glared daggers at the cause of my death.

"Eeep!" Aqua hid behind the head of the wyvern.

Perhaps feeling our murderous intent from our stares, Aqua decided to draw attention away from herself.

"Kazuma" Ermiana called out.

"Kazuma here!"

"Are you feeling alright? The tongue of the wyvern is pretty heavy though." Ermiana said.

"I havent died in a long time though... So I am not sure if I am feeling 'alright'... At least I dont stink... Wait why is that? "

"A-actually you did smelled pretty bad... S-so... A-aqua-san decided to spray you down with her 'create water' spell" Sumire replied

"W-well... Everyone is fine now, let's head back to the capital and collect our rewards" Akira said

Sumire started chanting the 'teleport spell'

I looked over and saw that Aqua was carrying a large amount of the wyvern fangs and bones.

Now that Aqua is here, maybe... Just maybe I can go on more quests, just like good old times.

I really miss adventuring... Plus it will make Megumin and Iris jealous. _*Grins*_

"Ne, ne... Your grandpa is making a disgusting grin while looking at my direction, is he finally infatuated with my beauty?" Aqua said to Akira

"You're right... Both our grandfathers are quite perverted..." Akira said

"That's so wrong..." Ermiana said while shaking her head

I turned my head away immediately as they were saying disrespectful things to an elderly while looking at me with such cold eyes.

As expected... Sumire was indeed my favourite grandchild!

"The teleport spell is ready! Everyone gather around me! That pervert over there is welcomed to join us!" Sumire said while looking at me.

Oh well.. Guess I was wrong about her.

All of us were engulfed by light and was teleported to the cottage beside the castle.

I looked at Aqua and my grandchildren and asked...

"Would you guys like to stay here for the week?"

"We'd love to!" Aqua immediately replied

"Well... I guess I can play with Faitfore, I woudnt want her to get grumpy" Akira said while thinking about something.

"I have to go look for mum and dad to update them on grandpa's death" Sumire said.

"HEY I AM RIGHT HERE!"

"Hmm... You're right, I'll go look for them anyway." Sumire replied

"If you guys need me, you know where to find me!"

After I said that, I made my way inside the castle as Akira, Sumire and Aqua were talking about something.

Ermiana ran up beside me.

"Hey Kazuma, I havent seen a geniune smile like that from you in a long time."

"Hmm? I guess you're right. I really miss my adventuring companions... I should pay Lalatina and Megumin a visit."

"You should bring Aqua-san along!" Ermiana said

"I doubt she figured out where they are yet, sure I'll bring her along, I will probably be in Axel for the next 2 days with Aqua!"

"Mhmm! Dont forget to register the castle as a teleport point! It'll be very boring without you around." Ermiana said with a pout.

"Dont worry, you'll have Sumire and Akira to keep you company"

"It wont be the same... Say... Kazuma, what happened to Aqua-san's dragon?" Ermiana asked.

"Well... I will tell you about it next time, I have to get some rest."

"Okay! Please rest well Kazuma!" Ermiana said with a bright smile

I gave Ermiana a headpat as I head to my room.

Grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower...

After showering I head back to my room and laid down on my bed.

Having died today, I realized that I have to spend more time with those precious to me, I cant believe I forgot something so simple while being caught up in the luxurious lifestyle of the castle.

"If I hadnt given up on adventuring all those years ago... I probably wouldnt be able to see my grandchildren..."


	6. Return Of Aqua: Interlude

_**-Atop a mountain in the northern regions of the capital-**_

A young girl was awoken from her deep slumber.

Mmmmm... What's this? A holy aura this strong?

Did that entity just casted a healing spell?

Just the feeling of that powerful holy aura sends a chill down my spine.

Well I do command the most powerful ice magic... So I guess the previous sentence I made was pretty lame.

" *sigh* Well if she is this close to the capital, she must have awoken me from my slumber."

"Hmm I must have been sleeping for a long time, my snowy paradise has since returned to the Earth and plants are growing all around"

...! My back hurts, I guess that's to be expected... I have been sleeping on my chair all this while...

"I wonder if it still works..."

I concentrated my mana into a basic freeze spell and back of my hands start to glow.

"Mmm... It still seems to work even after sleeping for all these years."

The air surrounding her started to chill, she raised her right hand and an aura of ice started emitting from it.

The floors and earth surrounding her started to break apart from the sudden freeze, the plants around her became entrapped in a prison of ice.

She swung her left hand and a shockwave followed through freezing everything it hit, surrounding the girl now was a raging blizzard.

The air around her would freeze and crystallize and ominously flicker across the empty space.

As she leapt off her chair, the ground below her immediately froze and she slipped and fell on her butt.

"Ow ow ow... That's what I get for trying to practice making an entrance!"

"Hpmh I guess that's enough for now."

The raging storm around her started to calm and the temperature slowly dropped out of niflheim.

"Well then... Off to find out who had disturbed my sleep!"

The girl slowly waltz off the mountain towards the capital.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm _


	7. Return Of Aqua 6

_-The next day-_

*Yaaaaaaawn*

That's weird... My sleep usually gets disturbed by those annoy grandkids of a certain hikiNEET.

I subconsciously walked into the kitchen hoping to find something to eat and I see Kazuma and an older blonde lady.

"Aqua-san! It has been a while!" The older blonde lady happily said

"Ne Kazuma, who is this?"

"You dont recognize her?" Kazuma asked

"Well... The chest seems too small to be darkness... And she does not have the radiant aura of the amazing axis order to be Cecily... Which means..."

"Oi... Who are you calling small chested!?" The blonde lady stared daggers at me while replying

"Which means this is Princess Iris!"

"She is no longer a princess though, she is the queen now." Kazuma replied with a gentle smile.

"Does that mean she can have access to the best alcohol in the capital?" I said with sparkling eyes.

"You're... Too... Close...!" Kazuma said and shoved my face away.

"If you're the queen... Where is the k-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kazuma pounced on my and covered my mouth.

"UGHHH! You damn hikiNEET! You finally gave in to your desires havent you?!"

I struggled with Kazuma on the kitchen grounds, this NEET had somehow gotten a bit stronger since our last struggle.

I wont lose~!

"GOD BLOW!"

Kazuma was sent flying and knocked out.

"ONI-SAMA!" Iris rushed over to the now unconscious Kazuma shaking his shoulders.

"That will teach that NEET to attempt to violate me! Dont worry, I will cast recovery magic on him."

"Sacred Highness Heal!"

I casted the most powerful healing magic in my arsenal on Kazuma. I might have gone too far with my attack as I notice Iris was staring at me with murderous intent.

"Ugggh... What happened?" Kazuma woke up and said.

"ONI-SAMA! Please dont scare me like that again!" Iris tearfully said.

"I thought I saw a bright light and a beautiful lady." Kazuma tiredly said.

"Ara, ara, this hikiNEET finally said I am a beautiful lady, I guess I can forgive you for trying to violate me"

"I was talking about Eris-sama" Kazuma nonchalently said.

"FINE! WHY DONT I SEND YOU TO MEET HER DIRECTLY!"

As I tried to hit Kazuma, he slide behind me and pulled my ankle causing me to fall over.

*Smack* "Ack..." I faceplanted on the kitchen floors.

Iris watched us and had a light chuckle.

"I forgot about how lively Oni-sama's group of friends are." Iris said with a smile while looking at us brawl.

"I wont let Aqua best me in a fight when I am ready! I still have 'auto-dodge'." Kazuma declared

"Anyway... Come here you!" Kazuma said while pulling my hair and dragging me towards a corner.

"Ow... Ow... Ow... Let me go you hikiNEET! When will all this Goddess abuse stop!" I tearfully yelled.

"Listen... Listen... The reason I pounced on you a moment ago was because I had to prevent you from asking about Jatis-san and Iris's husband" Kazuma spoke softly.

"What happened? Do tell! Do tell!" I drew my face closer to Kazuma.

"Well, a few years ago... Princess Iris's husband and King Jatis set out with a bunch of adventurers to take on a powerful being who was proficient in ice magic. Her powers were unlike anything we have ever seen, it could put someone like Wiz to shame" Kazuma said

"If they set out to fight that mysterious entity that showed up, why didnt you go Kazuma?"

"Dont interrupt me! Anyway... No one could get close enough to her as they would all be frozen solid, then shattered. She previously served a master who had the unique ability to... create... minions..." Kazuma suddenly narrowed his eyes and stared at me.

"Hey... Dont stop now, tell me everything!"

"The master she served wanted riches and divine relics from the capital treasury, so we had no choice but to take them down before they could even get close to the capital. After the demise of King Jatis and Iris's husband, Iris became devastated. As her onii-sama, I set out on my own to assassinate the master. With my snipe, lurk, farsight and nightvision, I went over to his hideout and took him out in one shot." Kazuma said with his chest puffed out.

"What happened to the girl with ice magic?"

"She is no longer a problem, after her master died, I used my charms and amazing persuasive powers to convince her to move to a mountain." Kazuma proudly declared

"At least it is over now, there is nothing to worry about" I cheerfully said.

"Hey! I told you this once and I will say it again... Stop raising death flags, before she left for the mountains, she told me her master's last words were 'damn this world and that liar.' I am very sure that incident had something to do with you." Kazuma said staring at me.

"A-anyway... Do you have any plans today? I am bored"

"I was just planning on spending time with Iris today." Kazuma said while looking at the lonely looking Queen.

"Hmm... I guess I will head to the guild to collect our rewards and get a drink. Where are Akira and Sumire?"

"They are living with their parents for a while. Well, I am going back to accompany my precious sister!" Kazuma said as he walk away towards Iris.

I went back into my room and changed into my usual outfit and headed out towards the capital's guild.

"Mmm... Something about what Kazuma said kinda bothered me... What kind of charm does Kazuma even have to persuade the girl? Did he pick up a skill from all those succubuses that he spent so much time with?"

After arriving in the guild, I went towards the counter.

"I am here to collect my rewards for the wyvern subjugatation request."

"Here is 15million eris and 10million more for the parts of wyvern you sold" The guild onee-san said with a smile.

I walked into the guild and waved over to one of the waitresses to order food and beer fit for an amazing Goddess like myself.

As I was about to dig in, I heard a female voice calling me.

"Aqua-sama! You're Aqua-sama right?" A black haired female called out.

"Mm-hmm! I am the one and only Aqua-sama!"

"Aqua-sama... I have a complaint." The black haired female said.

[Me too, I have a huge complaint... Well actually... A small complaint] A voice came out from the Armour she was wearing.

"EHH? Are you hiding someone inside your armour?"

"A-aqua-sama... Actually... Is there any way I can exchange this armour for another treasure?" The black haired female said.

[With her lack of assets, I can probably fit another person in... I wish you could change my owner as well... She barely has anything for me to protect!] The armour spoke.

"Y-you! How dare you!" The black haired female said as she started pounding the armour.

[FUHAHAHA, what do you think I am? I am the most powerful armour created by the Gods!] The armour spoke while being hit.

"Ahh... You are that girl with the armour! I remember now! Unfortunately I cannot change the divine relic or the owner."

"As amazing as this armour is... It keeps saying stuff that sexually harasses me... Please Aqua-sama..." The girl tearfully begged.

[I wouldnt call it sexual harassment, you have no assets for me to protect.] The armour said.

"Please Aqua-sama!" She looked at me and tearfully said.

"I guess I could put a seal on the armour so that it wont be able to speak"

[WOAH! WOAH! Calm down there! Alright, why dont we come to an agreement? Every now and then, you let your busty mage-onee wear me] The armour said.

"Ara, ara, I see you finally fear the mighty Makoto-sama!" The black haired girl apparently named Makoto said.

"I guess I helped in settling this! Remember to praise and worship the Axis Order okay?"

"Thank you Aqua-sama. I heard you are an archpriest?" Makoto asked

"Yes! If you ever require healing, remember to praise the Axis Order and pray to me!"

[I will pray to you daily if I get to protect busty onee-sans] The amour spoke.

"Actually Aqua-sama, with Aigis, I never had any need for healing. But my party requires healing, they were badly injured in our most recent fight." Makoto said.

"After I finish my meal and beer, I will heal them."

"B-but they might die!" Makoto panicked

"Dont worry, I swear to God that they will be fine!"

[You are a God yourself... Are you an idiot?] The armour rudely said.

"How dare you! I can put a seal on you if I wanted to!"

"Alright, alright! Please dont fight! I will come back and look for you again later Aqua-sama" Makoto drooped her shoulders and walked off.

I enjoyed the food and beer presented before me, the food in the capital is still not as good as Axel's fried frogs. Maybe this is due to my hatred towards frogs which makes them taste so much better knowing I am the one eating them instead.


	8. Return Of Aqua 7

It's been over a few hours since I ate...

"BUUUUURP... *hic*"

Perhaps I drank a little too much. I relaxed myself and before I knew it... I was out-cold.

"sama! Aqua-sama! Please wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Makoto teary-eyed shaking me awake.

"Mmm... *Yawn* Ohaiyo... "

"Aqua-sama! Thank God you are awake!" Makoto tearfully said.

"It's great that you thanked me for being awake, but I was only sleeping because I drank too much you know?"

"That's not what I-... Nevermind, please come over for a moment, my partymates really need your help! They are... They are dying!" She said as she drags me out of the chair.

[Relax my flat-chested owner with no assets to speak of, Aqua-sama here can revive the dead as long as not too much of their body is destroyed] The armour said.

"But! But!" Makoto tearfully said while pulling me as I resisted.

[But then again... It is Aqua-sama... I bet Eris-sama would have came along with you to heal them the moment you ask...] The armour rudely said that.

I glared at the armour.

[Staring at it wont make it bigger] The armour said.

"How dare you! Bring me over to the people who needs healing! I will show you the vast difference between that padded Goddess and me!"

[I know what you mean by padded...] The armour sounds dejected.

"I see... Thank you Aigis!" Makoto said.

Why was she thanking the armour instead of me? Oh well, I followed Makoto to her comrades and I saw that 2 people, their bodies were completely frozen solid. A well built man was lying down on the floor barely breathing and another average built woman was lying down. Is this the busty-onee that Aigis was talking about? As I thought to myself, her arm fell off her body.

"GAAAHH" x3

"D-dont worry, I can fix this! As long as they are not too battle damaged, I can heal this!"

"I t-trust you Aqua-sama" Makoto trembled as she looked away.

I put my hand over them as I casted a cure spell to remove their "frozen" status, followed by resurrection.

"There, I have healed them, remember to worship and thank the Axis order!"

"She... She completely forgot about how you provoked her Aigis." Makoto said while looking at me.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

[Nevermind her, thank you for your kind service almighty Aqua-sama!] The armour politely said.

"As expected of the armour created by the Gods and Goddesses! You really know your way with words! Now give them a while to wake up."

After I said that, I made my way out of the capital guild. I walked down a familiar alley way and I saw Ermiana seemingly strangling someone. I moved closer to them.

"Ne Ermiana what are you doing? Can I join in?"

"Aqua-sama! This guy! He kept pestering me to-"

Before Ermiana could finish her sentence the man shouted "PRAISE THE AXIS CULT! Aqua-sama has graced me with her presence and saved me from a cute little barbaric girl!"

"YOU!" Ermiana pounced on the man and starting beating up the wonderful man who just praised me.

"Stop! Stop! Cant you see he is already foaming at the mouth?" I said as I tried to pull Ermiana away from my precious child of the Axis order.

"It's fine Aqua, I know when to stop so he wouldnt die... Even if he does die, you can bring him back to life." Ermiana said.

"What a scary child."

After much effort, I finally managed to pull Ermiana away from the man.

"T-thank you Aqua-sama, for allowing me to enjoy the joys of an angry young girl and your presence." The man said.

"Mmhmm! You're welcome! So... What exactly did you do?"

"I was recruiting people for the Axis order when suddenly I noticed a beautiful young girl passing by, I walked up to her and preached your amazing Credo!" The man proudly declared.

"Ne.. Ermiana, you shouldnt strangle people for preaching my words of wisdom."

"W-what? You didnt mention the fact you jumped in and hugged me!" Ermiana said with a murderous glare.

"I... Might have left that part out..." My precious follower looked away and said.

"Do not worry my child, remember the Axis order teaches forgiveness to eveeryone as long as you are not an undead or devil. As long as you have love in your heart, and you dont break the law, all will be forgiven. Do not worry about the crazy blonde girl, I will handle her."

My beloved follower left in the direction towards the guild.

"GAHH Aqua! How could you call me crazy?!" Ermiana stared at me tearfully and say.

"So far... All the nobles I have known are crazy in their own way, Lalatina was a masochistic pervert, Claire was a lolicon, Rain was crazy over money and Iris was crazy over the word adventures."

"I... Have nothing to say about that... Just how much of them have you been observing to have noticed all those? I heard from Kazuma about their personalities as well." Ermiana said with a hand on her chin.

"It didnt take long, they made their crazy behaviour extremely obvious"

"I... See... Errm shall we head back? The sky is getting dark" Ermiana said.

"Mmhmm, let's head back, I am tired from doing good deeds all day, I even revived 2 people who were frozen to death."

"You... What?" Ermiana looked at me and asked.

"I revived 2 people who were frozen, the people here should praise me more for all my good deed!"

"Frozen to death? Hmm... 'Cursed Crystal Prison' is the only spell that could freeze adventurers to dead, but there would be no way to bring their body back when it is encased in ice..." Ermiana said to herself.

"Well, after I had some drinks, I approached the people on my own to heal them! Arent I amazing?"

"After you had... Oh, I see, you did a great job Aqua!" Ermiana smiled as she said that to me.

"Right? I am amazing arent I? So would you consider joining the Ax-"

"I refuse!" Ermiana immediately shot me down.

"Oh well, one day I will convert you!"

As we made our way back to the castle, we talked about various things that happened today, including my eventful morning where Kazuma tried to violate me. And soon we reached the castle gates.

"I find it hard to believe he attempted to violate you like that." Ermiana said.

"Well, with such a beauty like me, I cant say I blame him."

"Hmm you might be right about that" Ermiana said while thinking to herself.

We walked into the castle and I went separate ways with Ermiana as I wished her good night, but something did not feel right though, but I didnt know what was it, as I thought to myself suddenly I heard Kazuma call me.

"Aqua! Great to see you havent been causing problems for me." Kazuma said with a smile.

"Hey! Although I caused you troubles in the past, someone as amazing as me has the ability to learn from my mistakes!"

"I guess all you did was eat and drink today, that shouldnt cause problem... Usually..." Kazuma said

"Wha-? I'll have you know that I revived 2 people from being frozen to death and saved one of my precious follower from being strangled to death by Ermiana"

"Hmm... I see she is better at controlling her grip now... Wait did you say frozen to death?" Kazuma sounded shocked.

"Yeah, my amazing powers could easily overcome a weak status like being frozen or petrified."

"Did... Did this happen recently?" Kazuma looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"I KNOW WHAT HAS BEEN BOTHERING ME" I shouted.

"Wha-?" Kazuma was startled.

"Ermiana didnt believe me when I said I revived those people! The look Kazuma gave me is full of seriousness, while the look Ermiana gave me was the same look I give Kazuma when he says something crazy."

*Smack*

"WAAAAH! Kazuma hit me! Kazuma hit me!"

"Alright, alright, I am sorry. Now will you please calm down and tell me about how they were frozen?" Kazuma said.

"I dont know, they just happened to be in the guild frozen."

"The guild huh... Will you come with me tomorrow to find out more details?" Kazuma asked.

I nodded with a serious look in my eyes and Kazuma gave me a thumbs up.

"I will be counting on you partner!" Kazuma said.


	9. Return Of Aqua 8

-The Next Day-

How long was I asleep? Last thing I remembered was drinking my expensive wine before passing out... The castle is quiet as usual, I should pay a visit to the kitchen, come to think of it, I have yet to eat the castle's breakfast or lunch. A busy Goddess like myself is always heading out before even eating, I wish Kazuma would notice the sacrifices I make for the people of this world.

It took a lot of effort and a lot of time, but I finally found the kitchen. Man... This place is huge, I wonder how does Kazuma navigate the castle so well, I need to get him to bring me for a tour. I moved into the dining area and saw 2 ladies sitting facing each other seemingly arguing. I felt one of them giving off the faint aura being a follower of the Axis Order, I should eavesdrop and step in when the time is right, that will help build her faith in me!

I took a seat close by and listened in to their conversation. Hmm? Are those crimson demons?

"You saw the letter too! She is back! She is back!" The first crimson demon panickly said.

Where have I heard this kind of panic before? I thought to myself.

"And that is why the royal castle requested for us! We are the most powerful group of adventurers to have ever existed before that man decided to retire from adventuring. Now that we have been reunited, there is no stopping us! Not even our children and grandchildren could handle such raw power and that is why they have called for us veterans." The crimson demon with the faint aura of being an Axis Order follower said confidently

"But... Megumin, not everyone is back you know? Lalatina still making her way over" The panicky crimson demon said.

Megumin? I should have known that was Megumin, she was the only flat chested crimson demon to have existed apart from her mother. And maybe Komekko? So the other crimson demon must be-

"Well, at least we have Aqua somewhere in the castle. Also where is your good-for-nothing husband? Shouldnt he come as well?" Megumin asked

"You see... Errm... He is in Elrond with Lolisa managing their cafe, you know how he is" The other crimson demon said.

"*sigh* Yunyun... I told you before didnt I? Marrying him would have been a bad idea, you cant even keep him under your thumb, look at Kazuma, regardless of where he is, He is always loyal to his one and only wife. You had so many suitors and yet you chose-."

Before Megumin could finish I jumped in.

"MEGUMIN! YUNYUN!"

"Aqua, you... Look not a day older than the day you left" Megumin said.

"Yeah, your skin still looks so smooth and soft!" Yunyun said.

"Both of you are looking great as well, I am guessing my holy water has been good for your skins... Although it didnt seem to work everywhere Megumin is still-"

Before I could finish, Megumin jumped on me and started strangling me.

"Ack... ACCK... Meg... ACCCK"

"Megumin! You are killing her!" Yunyun was attempting to pry Megumin off me.

"Let me go!" shouted Megumin.

"Stop! She is turning blue!" Yunyun panickedly shouted.

"She is always blue! What the heck are you talking about?" Megumin irritatedly said.

"AAACCCCKKK! C-cant... Breathe..."

Yunyun released her grip on Megumin and went on to put Megumin in a full nelson hold. After Megumin released her death strangle hold on me, I panted and caught my breath.

"W-why... Is everyone attacking me? WAAAAAH"

"You started it by talking about my chest" Megumin said while pouting angrily.

"*sniffle* I am sorry... But... More importantly... Why are you emitting the aura of an Axis Order follower?"

"W-wha- ? You can tell?" Megumin replied.

"Of course! There is no way I cant tell my children apart from the rest!"

"A few weeks after you left... Maybe it was because of your status as a Goddess, but you were always very easy to talk to and... I sort of missed you, so Kazuma and Cecily suggested praying to you in your church. But I never got a reply from you." Megumin replied while blushed.

"EH? I get lots of prayers everyday and thanks from my loyal Axis followers. I miiiight have missed yours since I usually focus on the gratitude of my children. Speaking of which, is Emperor Zell with you? I bet my pet dragon missed me after all this years!"

"A-about Emperor Zell-" Yunyun said softly

"Where is Kazuma?" Megumin interrupted.

"I bet that hikiNEET is still sleeping, unlike a Goddess like me, he probably spends his time sleeping till noon."

"That sounds about right, he has been extremely lazy ever since he gave up adventuring, he should be waking up soon, it has been noon for a while now" Megumin said.

"Aqua-san , did you also just wake up? Your hair seemed to be a mess and you are in your pyjamas." Yunyun said.

"That... That... That's just me waking up in the morning but getting lost in the castle!"

"Oh Yunyun, you never interacted with Aqua-san much, but in the past despite living in Axel for so long, she still gets lost in the city." Megumin casually said.

"That is understandable that Aqua-san would lose her way in the castle then, sorry for doubting you Aqua-san!" Yunyun smile and said.

"W-well then, shall we look for Kazuma's room together?"

"Let's go wake that lazy bum up and go for an adventure!" Megumin said while flaring her cape.

She really doesnt change. We made our way around the castle looking for a certain hikiNEET's room. It didnt take too long to find his room though, it was 4 doors down from the kitchen. I should ask for a room near the kitchen too... Megumin opened the door and we saw Kazuma sleeping.

Megumin whispered into Kazuma's ear, "Wake up darling."

Kazuma opened his eyes, turned to Megumin and buried himself inside his blanket.

"WHY YOU! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM" Megumin started pounding on the blanket.

"Megumin, perhaps we should let him sleep a while longer" Yunyun said.

"I wont pamper him, I dont want him to end up like your husband!" Megumin said.

"Ne... Yunyun, who did you marry anyway?"

"Well... I... Erm... Married-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I AM AWAKE! Will you stop hitting me?" Kazuma shouted and interrupted Yunyun.

"Finally! Now will you go get changed so we can head to the guild and find out more on the person who froze the adventurers to death?" Megumin said.

"What's the hurry though?" Kazuma asked.

"Well... When you said you wanted to gather information, I thought... You wanted to go on adventures again. I wanted to go on an adventure with you!" Megumin said.

"Let me get changed and we will have our breakfast at guild while finding out information." Kazuma replied.

We left the room so Kazuma can get changed.

"Ne.. You sound like you havent been adventuring with Kazuma in a long time"

"Well.. About that, our last adventure did not go very well. Kazuma almost died despite having his stats boosted from potions and level-resetting." Yunyun said

"He also managed to narrowly avoid death every time we go on adventures. When we had our first kid, he gave up on adventuring, Kazuma also said he wanted to be there for him throughout his youth." Megumin smiled as she said that.

"He was also ambushed by a bunch of female orcs a few times..." Yunyun said while averting her eyes.

"Stop talking bad about me, I am here now arent I?" Kazuma popped out of nowhere and said.

"Is that a new magical ring? CAN I HAVE IT? CAN I HAVE IT?" Megumin said while staring at Kazuma's magic ring that enhanced his spells.

"I already gave you a bunch of my rings, please just let me keep this one!" Kazuma said while hiding his ring.

"Fine..." Megumin puffed her cheeks and said.

"My wife is still as cute as ever!" Kazuma said.

"W-well, let's head out shall we?" Megumin blushed and said.

With that, we made our way to the guild.


	10. Return Of Aqua 9

On our way to the capital's guild, I looked at Megumin's right hand and noticed the ring that Kazuma was probably talking about. There seems to be a tremendous amount of power and energy flowing from it. At the first glance it looks like a glass ring with golden edges holding it together.

"Ne.. Ne.. Megumin, is that the ring Kazuma gave you?"

"Ha! So you have noticed it havent you? This amazing ring on my finger was what Kazuma proposed to me with! Although I do not know the customs of his world, but it seems like a truly fitting gift for someone like me!" Megumin declared.

I looked forward to Kazuma, who was leading the way in front of us, he seemed to be blushing from ear to ear. It seems that Kazuma does not seem to know the marriage proposal customs here. I turned to look at Yunyun's hand and I dont see a ring of any kind, seem like whoever she married knows about the customs of marriage here. It would seem that Yunyun is on the verge of tears.

"S-stop looking! My husband didnt get me anything when he proposed... B-but, but he said he will buy something to make up for it once all his businesses take off!" Yunyun panickly yelled.

"There is a good chance he forgot about it though, how many years has it been already and he only has the cafe business going for him." Megumin smugly said.

Yunyun looks like she is about to cry.

"Dont worry about it Yunyun, as bad he is, he always come through in the end." Kazuma tries his best to console Yunyun. He wiped the tears off Yunyun's face.

"T-thank you Kazuma-san, you.. You always know just what to say." Yunyun gently smiled.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" Megumin said to Kazuma.

"Stop bullying Yunyun or I will steal the ring back and drain your mana so you cant do your 1 explosion per day!" Kazuma threatened Megumin.

"O-okay! I will apologize, so please dont do that!" Megumin panickly said.

"Ne.. Kazuma wouldnt draining her mana be enough?"

"It wouldnt now, I have to take the ring away first." Kazuma said while watching Megumin apologizing to Yunyun.

"That glass ring with gold edges?"

"That's not glass, that is the purest grade of condensed manatite. I crafted it for Megumin" Kazuma said.

"Wait what do you mean 'crafted it' ? I feel tremendous power from it, almost like a divine relic!?"

"Heh, normally people can only craft top-tier gear with maxed out smithing skills. But for someone with high luck like me, maxed out smithing skills would mean almost everything I craft would range from 'Relic-tier' to 'Legendary-tier'. Megumin's ring would grant her endless amount of mana for 1 hour, but it takes 72 hours to recharge, it is one of my greatest creation!" Kazuma proudly declared.

"Is that ring on you also one of your crafts?"

"Of course! This ring enhances my magic powers! My powers now is high enough to rival that of a crimson demon!" Kazuma declared.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Megumin and Yunyun both glared at Kazuma.

"It might be even higher, Sumire and I were able to use freeze gust and immobilize a wyvern." Kazuma smugly said.

"Are all your armours crafted by yourself though? If you could be killed by something dumb like a wyvern's tongue... It doesnt really feel like a relic to divine tier item."

"It's a light armour you dumbass! It is at least relic-tier, it has high magic resistance but low physical defense, you dont expect a robe to prevent a sword from cutting you. Also... There are no one around who are able to craft gears for people with the class of adventurer." Kazuma said.

"That's a dumb way to put it..." I muttered to myself.

"Did you say something?" Kazuma asked

I shook my head and instinctively put my hands over my head. If Kazuma heard what I said, he will definitely hit me! Suddenly a siren rang across the capital.

"EMERGENCY QUEST! EMERGENCY QUEST! Knight Corps, prepare to move out. Because of the opponent we are facing, we're appealing for the adventurers within the capital to join in the battle! All high-level adventurers, please gather in front of the castle immediately!"

We picked up our paces and reached the castle gates, I saw a bunch of strong looking adventurers and I noticed Makoto walking up to us.

"Aqua-sama, have you come to help us defend the capital?" Makoto asked.

[Well, well, well... If it isnt my bosom friend Kazuma, and the crimson demon whom wore me to sleep during her exam.] The armour said.

"AIGIS?!" Kazuma and Yunyun shouted in surprise.

"Didnt you went back to the heavenly realm with this idiot when you ran away from Katsumuragi?" Kazuma said.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Dont worry about it Aqua" Kazuma tried to change the topic.

"I got this armour as a perk for reincarnating here." Makoto said.

"A girl? From Japan?" Kazuma said with sparkling eyes.

"Ne... Ne... Megumin, your husband is looking at that poor innocent girl lustfully."

"Disgusting... I should blow him up now." Megumin said.

"Old man preying on a young girl... Shameful" Yunyun said.

"Waa? Dont say that... After all these years, I finally found a girl who is willing to come here from Japan. Usually it is all just guys! Unlike a certain useless Goddess, I actually properly guide the cheat-users here to make sure they do not misuse their powers after a few incidents." Kazuma panickly said.

"Who exactly are you calling useless?"

[I know what you mean, I was excited at first when I heard a girl was about to pick me...] Aigis said.

"See? This armour understands me!" Kazuma said while pointing at Aigis.

"This man knows no shame..." Megumin said.

Yunyun and I nodded in agreement.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Kazuma shouted

[You might not have noticed it, but you are pointing at her disappointingly flat chest] Aigis said.

"Wha-? FLAT? DISAPPOINTING?" Makoto shouted.

"It's not like that! I swear!" Kazuma started to panic.

Kazuma looked up at the balcony of the castle with pleading eyes. I look towards that direction and saw a few figures looking down at us from the balcony in the castle. Ermiana and 2 older ladies was looking at Kazuma with disgusted eyes, while Iris, who was looking straight at us with eyes filled with expectation. Wait a minute... This seems dangerous. I tugged on Kazuma's sleeves.

"Kazuma-san, Kazuma-san. I'm very smart and have the ability to learn. I'll definitely get into trouble if I take part. For example, a crazy crimson demon whose head was caught in the door when she was young might drag me into her explosion spell. Or someone who has been extremely lonely to a point she is easily tricked into doing anyone's bidding in the name of friendship might drag us into danger, is not too late to go to the capital guild for a drink or two."

"Who are you calling crazy? That definitely wont happen!" Megumin shouted

"W-who... Who are you calling lonely!" Yunyun tearfully said.

"Dont worry Aqua, if it gets too dangerous, we will not participate, most of us are past our prime anyway." Kazuma said.

"Makoto-san please tell me you and your party are joining! Your party should be able to handle it right? You do have a cheat item!"

"Actually... Aqua-sama, I am alone today, my party members are still recovering after being revived yesterday." Makoto said.

"That was just yesterday?!"

"Of course... Just how forgetful are you?" Makoto said.

"She has always been like that though." Kazuma said.

One of the staff members from the guild in the capital with a familiar loudhailer type magic item announced.

"Attention all Knights and high level adventurers, we received news that the creation of the Evil God known as Glacius is approaching our capital gates!"

I heard something I cant ignore, did she say Evil God? How can a real Goddess like myself ignore something like "the creation of the Evil God?"

"You heard her Kazuma! We are going after the creation of the Evil God!"

Kazuma stared daggers at me and motioned for me to come closer.

"That 'creation of the Evil God' was just something I came up with, because the original creator was someone reincarnated from Japan with cheat-like powers. Does that sound familiar?" Kazuma whispered.

"Eh?"

"You heard me, now we know what we are dealing with, we need to prepare." Kazuma said as he walked into the castle.

Yunyun, Megumin and I followed Kazuma in as we make preparations for our upcoming battle. Inside Kazuma's room, he pulled out a chest from the closet. It was full of rings, accessories, robes and cloaks, all of which are overflowing with power.

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Are these for us?" Megumin excitedly asked.

"Yes, yes, but let me sort them out first. We need a lot of fire-based magic amplification items and ice resistance for the upcoming battle." Kazuma said

"Umm... Am... Am I included as well?" Yunyun timidly asks.

"Y-yes Yunyun, O-of course you are included, I would never forget about you!" Kazuma said.

I forgot Yunyun was even with us, I bet Kazuma felt the same way as he stared blankly at Yunyun. She probably realized we forgot about her as she looks like she is about to cry. There was a gentle knock on the door and behind us stood Iris, Ermiana and 2 old onee-sans.

"Onii-sama, I will be personally joining this battle as well, I have a score to settle with that witch! I was hoping too seek your cooperation and... And... I was hoping I could borrow your accessories as well." Iris said while lowering her head.

"Aqua-sama?" One of the older onee-san said.

I looked at her with a confused expression.

"It's me! Darkness! Dont you remember me?" She said panickedly.

"Ohhh! I remember! You look so different! I am guessing the other onee-san here is the lolicon."

"Hey! Dont say it like that! I will have your head for slandering me, I am... I am merely Iris's and Ermiana's bodyguard." Claire said while blushing.

I ignored them as they were saying something unnecessary and turned to look at Kazuma. He took out a bunch of bluish-white bracelet, crimson red rings and white capes with his own crest on it.

"You ladies get 2 of the bracelets and a cape each, they may not look like much but they heavily increases your ice-resistance and increases your freeze-immunity." Kazuma said as he hands the items to everyone other than me.

"Megumin, Yunyun, Erminana. We will be getting 2 of these crimson rings that heavily boosts our fire spells each, we will need it to fend off Glacius's ice attacks." Kazuma handed said as he handed them the rings.

"Ne, Kazuma what am I getting?"

"Eh? Oh... Here! You can have this!" Kazuma said as he handed me a few red sticks.

"What are these?" I looked at them, it doesnt seem to have any magic flowing out of them.

"These are dynamites! H-here have a lighter too." Kazuma said.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Megumin appeared beside us menacingly.

"Th-those... Those are..." Kazuma trembled as he tried to complete the sentence.

Megumin snatched the dynamites from my hands.

"NOOOOOO! That was the only cool thing I got from Kazuma!"

Megumin ran to the balcony and suddenly she froze and dropped the dynamites on the floor. I ran over and picked them up tearfully.

"*sniffle* Y-you know... This was one of the only few times Kazuma gave me something! *sniffle* Megumin, you could be very mean sometimes! If you... If you keep this up, I will call you Megu-meanie!"

Kazuma walked over and patted my back.

"There, there... I will make you some cool-looking accessories after this okay? Your hagomoro will protect you from ice and freeze magic, so you have nothing to worry about." Kazuma said while smiling gently.

I looked into the room and saw everyone equipping their gears from Kazuma. Feels kind of weird that all their capes had Kazuma's crest on it. Kazuma walked up to Megumin.

"I know you are angry about the dynamites and all, but... bu..." Kazuma suddenly stopped speaking as he looked out from the balcony.

"Uwawawawa"

Megumin and Kazuma are making some weird sounds by the balcony, I wonder if that's how that couple communicate. I walked over to the balcony and took a peek. There seemed to be a snowstorm approaching us?

"Ne... Ne... Is it winter already? What season is it anyway? I havent bought any gears to handle the winter. Kazuma can you lend me some money to get them?"

Kazuma looked at me dumbfoundedly, he seemed to have lost his ability to speak as he was pointing at the oncoming snowstorm and making weird noises. Looking closely, he doesnt seemed to be cursed... But just in case...

"SACRED BREAK SPELL!"

Kazuma shook his head violently.

"We have to go... Now! She is already approaching the capital watch towers!" Kazuma shouted.

The air in the room changed as the atmosphere in the room got tense. I looked around wondering what's going on. Kazuma seemed to have noticed I had no idea what was happening.

"That snowsto-" Kazuma cut himself off as his face got pale.

"That snowstorm got bigger?!" Megumin panickedly shouted.

"Let's not waste any more time! Onii-sama! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Iris said with a stern voice while shaking Kazuma.

"Y-yes!" Kazuma said.

Right now our party had Kazuma, Yunyun, Megumin, Darkness, Claire, Ermiana, Iris and the great Goddess Aqua that is me! I dont see a way we can lose to a creation by probably another hikiNEET! 

* * *

**This and the next chapter are slightly longer. The next chapter might be slightly delayed and I apologize in advance.**


	11. Return Of Aqua 10

Kazuma picked up a bunch of clear manatites and put it in his knapsack, he picked up a few rings that are similar looking to the one Megumin had. For some reason they dont seem to emit the same amount of magical power as the one Megumin had.

"Ne... Kazuma what are those rings?"

"Hmm? These? These are the weaker variations of the ring Megumin have, unlike hers, mine only grants me endless mana for 10 minutes and it takes a week to recharge. I am packing light today, I cant be moving around with a huge sack of manatite." Kazuma said

"Say, can I have one of those?" Ermiana asks

"Why would you need one?" Kazuma asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Since Grandma Iris is joining us, I wont be able to use Blahblahcalibur, I will be using one of your high grade weaponry." Ermiana smiled as she said that.

Kazuma sigh as he hands Ermiana a short sword and 2 of the rings.

"Be careful with that sword alright? It means a lot to me." Kazuma said.

"I will!" Ermiana said while smiling.

"I cant believe you are using a sword from that man rather than from me!" Claire dejectedly said.

"Did you just passed her chunchunmaru?" Megumin narrowed her eyes and asked Kazuma.

"I did, I have decide on going unarmed for this upcoming battle. Beside I have no sword skills to speak of." Kazuma said

I looked at the sword and saw that it was overflowing with power as well. How much time did Kazuma have to have made so many of these items? It would seem that all preparations are completed and we headed out towards the capital gates, it was already night time. The snowstorm approaches and we noticed a girl in the eye of the storm. Any nearby herbs and trees were all frozen solid, but it must be due to all the equipment Kazuma gave them, non of us were fazed by the ice cold storm exuded by the girl. The aura around her was extremely terrifying as it was freezing everything around her and icicles would randomly pop out around her. I noticed something about her magic though.

"Hey you! Identify yourself! Why do I sense holy energy from you!?"

I heard a smack beside me and saw Kazuma's palm covering his face.

"She is Glacius, cant you tell by all the ice? The holy aura from her is because she was created by someone who had a special skill given to him by the Gods as a reincarnation perk! All those skills has holy attribute in them!" Kazuma said

She tilted her head and stared straight at me.

"Hmm? Blue hair, pink Hagomoro and holy aura... I have finally found you! I have came all this way here because I have a score to settle with you." Glacius said.

"W-wait wait wait! Cant we talk this out? She just came back from the heavenly realm, she obviously didnt do anything to offend you!" Yunyun panickedly said.

Iris, Ermiana and Claire got into battle stance.

"Dont let your guard down!" Claire shouted.

"Heavenly realm? This woman, she was probably the one my creator wanted to exact revenge on. Also, you casted a high leveled holy spell near the mountains a few days ago didnt you?" Glacius said with a murderous glare.

"Huh? I-I did, but that was because K-Kazuma had died... And.. And I had to revive him. K-Kazuma say something!"

"Eh? Dont you remember me? I was the one who told you that you could live anywhere you wanted and no one would disturb you!" Kazuma said.

"Hmm yes... I do remember you, you wet your pants when I caught you." Glacius said

Not only me, but everyone around us stared at Kazuma and we slowly moved a few steps away from him.

"That blue thing over there had awakened me from my slumber, also I had a mission assigned to me by my creator to kill her." Glacius cruelly said.

"What about my grandfather and parents? They were brutally murdered by you!" Ermiana said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh? They had it coming, if they had just leave me alone like pee boy over there, I wouldnt have had to kill them." Glacius said with a twisted smile.

"WHY YOU?! EXTERION!" Ermiana swung the heavily upgraded chunchunmaru and a shining slash of light came forth from her sword.

Glacius raised her left hand and a wall of ice appeared beneath her feet and boosted her upwards. The ice was bisected and split into 2 beneath Glacius's feet. The ice then shattered below her as she gently floated down and landed on the floor gracefully.

"Ara, ara, did I anger you? I guess we are done talking." Glacius said.

Her arms started to give off a bright yellow glow. A twister of ice and snow swirled around Glacius, sparkling majestically under the radiant moonlight. The ground around her began to creak and crack from the sudden freeze while her surrounding plants and monsters were all frozen solid. Her emotionless eyes and twisted smile betrayed the extreme anger burning within her soul and combined with her loli-like appearence, she looked like death incarnate. The surrounding air continued to chill, now reaching far below zero.

Kazuma and I raised our hands.

"BARRIER!"

Kazuma's barrier layered over my barrier offsetting the damage that Glacius's aura was giving off. His barrier immediately shattered and I realized something...

"YOU HIKINEET! You picked up another priest skill didnt you?!" I shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT?" Kazuma shouted back.

Kazuma's barrier was a lot weaker than mine, but he kept layering barrier after barrier over mine.

"I am not sure how long this is going to last, you ladies need to do something, and fast!" Kazuma shouted.

"INFERNO!" Yunyun shouted.

Glacius gracefully leapt out of the way as a tower of fire shot up from beneath her. She smiled and pointed her left hand towards us. A multiple icicles appeared around her and flew towards us and pierced the barrier. Shocked by the fact that my barrier broke, I stood frozen in place as the icicle headed for me. I closed my eyes and braced for the attack when suddenly...

"Ahhhh" Darkness moaned.

"What are you doing Aqua? Put up another barrier fast! Claire and Darkness are helping us guard against the icicles!" Kazuma shouted.

I opened my eyes and saw Darkness taking all the hits while Claire and Iris are splitting the icicles apart with their sword. I immediately put up another barrier. Kazuma fell to his knees.

"I... Am... Running out of mana... Aqua, I need to... Drain some mana from you." Kazuma panted and said.

"I refuse!"

"That little...! Do you know the situation we are in? Oh forget it! Keep putting up barrier like our lives depend on it!" Kazuma shouted

"That I can do!"

"Flame modified skill! Exterion!" Ermiana raised her sword and slash down as a shockwave of light and fire flew past us.

Glacius's eye widened and she quickly rolled out of the way. Ermiana's attack burnt all the trees and melted all the ice around it and cleared a path. There was an intimidating pressure surrounding Ermiana at the moment... I should not make her mad.

"Ara... That was a close one, the fire could have seriously hurt someone you know?" Glacius smugly said.

"INFERNO!" Yunyun shouted.

"Not this time!" Glacius said. The floor beneath her froze and nullified Yunyun's attack.

"BARRIER!" I casted barrier after barrier to protect us, but some of the icicles managed to pierce through it. Iris and Claire were occupied with cutting apart the icicles so they wont hit us. The muscle head of our party was knocked out-cold after several hits from Glacius.

"Can I do it now? Can I do it now?" Megumin excitedly said while trembling.

"If you do it now, all of us will be blown away! We have to wait for the opportunity where we can keep the shield up." Kazuma said.

"Cursed lightning!" Yunyun blasted a bolt of lightning towards Glacius. It was easily blocked by Glacius erecting a solid wall of ice in front of her. She gave the ice wall a kick and it started to fly towards us.

"AHHH KAZUMA-SAN! MY BARRIER CANT BLOCK THIS!"

"EXTERION!"

Iris swung Blahblahcalibur and made a clean cut across the wall of ice.

"Flame modified skill! EXTERION!"

Ermiana followed up and sent a huge shockwave that blasted and shattered the wall of ice.

"Why is Ermiana so much more powerful than Iris?"

"I will explain it to you later! KEEP PUTTING UP THE BARRIER!" Kazuma shouted.

Iris heard what I said and turned to Ermiana, "I will use my ultimate skill, if it doesnt work, can we switch weapons? Kazuma, Aqua please cast buff on us."

Kazuma and I both casted support buffs on Iris and Ermiana. Apparently, we are of different 'sect' so our buffs stacked. Iris stood there holding her holy sword, her eyes closed, and without making a single movement. Then, light that was akin to static electricity rose and shined around her body, accompanied by intense ripping noises. Glacius could probably sense that power coming from Iris as well.

"I wont let you finish that spell!" Glacius amplified her magic.

The ferocity of her ice storm intensifies, the blizzard froze the barrier that I kept putting up and immediately shattered one after another. How long more do I have to keep doing this? Suddenly the magic power that floated in the atmosphere gathered into her sword and the sword began to release ever-brightening light. Glacius braced herself as she casted another spell.

"SACRED · EXPLODE!" Iris shouted

"DEATH'S WINTER!" Glacius shouted

A blinding yellow light and white light enveloped the area as both the magic clashed. Glacius's magic froze everything around her and created a huge ice-based barrier along with a blast of ice towards Iris's spell. Iris's spell destroyed Glacius's barrier and everything around it, turning everything frozen into magnificent white sparkling ice-dust. Iris fell to her knees as she exhausted her mana while Glacius was mildly panting and her aura dissipated.

"Well, that was unexpected, you had to make me go serious for a moment. That was a neat little trick, but you seemed exhausted, how long more can your defense last." Glacius said that.

Ermiana jumped out of the barrier and swung chunchunmaru towards Glacius.

"EXTERION!"

Glacius quickly leapt out of the way. Ermiana attempts to attack Glacius, but Glacius was extremely agile and had dodged all her attacks. Glacius then froze the ground around her causing Ermiana to slip.

"THAT IDIOT! If she hadnt went out of the barrier, it would have been the best time to launch explosions!" Kazuma shouted

"Unlike you, I am used to sliding around on the icy cold floor." Glacius said to Ermiana

"I wont lose to the likes of you!" Ermiana shouted as her body started to glow.

"Yunyun, cast inferno now! Bind!" Kazuma shouted as he casted bind. The mithril rope wrapped itself around Ermiana.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ermiana shouted

"Oh? Your comrade is making it easier for me to kill you." Glacius cruelly said.

"AQUA! CAST SUPPORT MAGIC ON CLAIRE AND ME!" Kazuma shouted

I casted all sorts of my support magic on both of them, including "Super Entertainer."

"CLAIRE! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Kazuma shouted as he tugged the rope back with Claire. Princess Ermiana was pulled backwards with a great force due to the support magic casted on both of them.

"AHHHHH" Ermiana shouted.

Claire did a magnificent pirouette as she leapt into the air and caught Ermiana. That must be the effects of super entertainer, I nodded to myself as I went back to casting barrier after barrier.

"INFERNO!" Yunyun shouted.

Glacius nimbly dodged the attack.

"MEGUMIN NOW! AQUA KEEP THE BARRIER UP!" Kazuma shouted as Ermiana came flying down and landed on her head.

"I havent felt this excited since we invaded the demon king's castle!" Megumin excitedly said as her ring started to glow.

"EXPLOSION! EXPLOSION! EXPLOSION! EXPLOSION! EXPLOSION! EXPLOSION!"

Megumin began to rain explosions on Glacius. Glacius attempted to dodge the explosions but was caught in one of them in almost no time at all.

"BARRIER! BARRIER! BARRIER! BARRIER! BARRIER! BARRIER!"

I put up barriers as fast as I could as the crazy crimson demon who promised not to drag me into explosion casted explosions multiple times over the barren land.

After close to 15 minutes of explosions, Yunyun ran over and shook Megumin.

"MEGUMIN! STOP! Look behind you!" Yunyun panickedly shouted.

We turned behind and saw that the castle walls were falling apart from the continuous explosion shockwaves caused by Megumin. I guess her explosion magic must have greatly improved over the years.

"That... Felt... GREAT!" Megumin fell on her butt as she had a nosebleed from repeatedly casting explosion.

"I STILL HAVE OVER 40 MINUTES LEFT! KAZUMA KAZUMA CAN I KEEP GOING?" Megumin excitedly shouted.

"Wh-? NO! Besides, Glacius is probably dead now. Say can you sense anything Aqua?" Kazuma said.

I shook my head as I didnt sense anything. I put down my barrier and looked at our surroundings. Iris and Yunyun were mana exhausted, Darkness is still knocked out from a while back, Claire catching her breath, Megumin was having a nosebleed and Ermiana was binded.

"Can you undo the bind on Ermiana?" Kazuma asked

"SACRED DISPEL!"

"T-Thanks for pulling me in" Ermiana shyly said

"I guess she really is dead." Kazuma said as he walked forward and got on his knees.

Is he offering his prayers to me? I am right here, he could just tell me straight up. I moved in closer to listen in.

"Glacius, although you were a product by an idiot who was given power by another idiot, you were still just a little girl. May your soul find it's way to Eris-sama and rest in peace." Kazuma said softly.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT? And also! Why did you offer the prayer to that padded Goddess instead of the wonderful me?"

"Eavesdropping is rude you know!" Kazuma said

"Anyway, let's head back to the castle for now, we need to get this wall fixed too." Kazuma said.

I carried the knocked out Darkness on my back, Kazuma carried the tired Iris on his back while Ermiana carried Claire on her back. Yunyun and Megumin were arguing about something behind us.

"Claire-sama, you need to stop holding me so tightly, you are starting to choke me! I will leave you by the streets if you keep doing so!" Ermiana said.

Claire glared at Kazuma, "If you hadnt been around, I would have been able to embrace the cute little Ermiana without her being so harsh towards me!"

"I admit she is cute, but you shouldnt say such dangerous things here. It almost sounds as if you wanted to have her all to yourself." Kazuma nonchalently said.

"!?" Claire froze up upon hearing Kazuma's casual words.

After a long walk, we finally got back to the castle.

"Thank you Kazuma-san" Claire said.

"?" Kazuma seems confused.

"You could have easily teleported us back here along with Yunyun right?" Claire said.

"!? WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT?" Kazuma shouted.

"Dont worry about it. After all, I got to hug Princess Ermiana throughout the journey!" Claire said while blushing.

"Ehh?" Kazuma, Iris and I stared blankly at Claire.

"I am dropping you into the pool..." Ermiana said.

"How cruel!" Claire replied.

"We are all tired now, let's get some rest and report what happened to the guild. Iris, Ermiana, I will need your help... I am not paying for the wall damages again!" Kazuma declared.

"Leave it to us!" Iris said.

"I am off to throw Claire into the pool." Ermiana said that as she walks into the castle.

It seems that Yunyun and Megumin are still arguing behind us, I decide to ignore them and head into the castle as well. I need a bath.

We went our separate ways inside the huge castle and rested for the rest of the day, that creation was NOT MY FAULT!


	12. Return Of Aqua: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The next day after the battle, I woke up at my usual time and headed for the kitchen, there I saw the nostalgic sight of Kazuma, Megumin and Darkness sitting together.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS SUPPOSE TO WORK!" Darkness shouted.

"I am telling you, by defeating such a powerful enemy, I will get to live even more lazily in the castle now." Kazuma said.

"Come back to Axel with us, dont you miss me?" Megumin asked.

"Not at all, I get to laze around the castle all day long, I have people waiting on me... And most of all, I have to be here for Iris's sake." Kazuma said

"HELLO! WIFE HERE!" Megumin said while pointing to herself.

"Unlike you, the kids and grandkids visit you regularly. Iris lost her spouse and children to Glacius dont you remember? They died in the front lines." Kazuma said.

"That's..." Megumin paused.

"Besides, she only has Ermiana and Me as family now. You could always move in here and teleport to school with Yunyun." Kazuma added.

"Hmm..." Megumin thought to herself.

"Ne... Kazuma, I have been wanting to ask, who is more powerful? Ermiana or Iris?" I jumped in mid-conversation and asked.

"Of course Ermiana is more powerful. She is 2 generations of heroes more powerful than Iris. On top of having all the abilities Iris has, Ermiana is able to dual-wield and imbue elemental attributes into her attacks. She also has a higher mana base." Kazuma replied

"Bloodline... Of heroes?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Japanese cheat users." Kazuma replied.

"Where are they anyway?"

"Ermiana went to the guild capital to sort out the destruction of the capital walls." Darkenss said

"Our children are out fighting on the frontlines, while our grandkids are probably out harassing people again." Megumin said.

"I wonder where they get the habit of disturbing the peace? I thought they'd be more like us" Kazuma said

Darkness narrowed her eyes and glared at Kazuma and Megumin.

"Hey, do we get a huge reward for defeating Glacius?"

"Of course we do! This just helps fund my hobby!" Kazuma said joyfully.

"You mean doing nothing?" Darkness said

"Or lazing around?" Megumin said

"Why would I even work? The fact that I fought in the frontline this time should be considered a miracle... Which reminds me, I never got my equipment back!" Kazuma said.

"Eeep!" Megumin and Darkness looked surprised.

"Those are my emergency funds, now hand them back! Unless you can afford it." Kazuma said with an evil grin.

"Hey, this can be our anniversary gift right?" Megumin timidly said.

"Nice try, now hand them over! Darkness that goes for you too!" Kazuma said.

Darkness and Megumin both drooped their heads and handed the rings and bracelet over.

"We will return the cape later." Megumin said dejectedly while pouting.

"Oh right, Aqua I have something for you!" Kazuma said and went off somewhere.

"Say, where did Kazuma picked up the high level priest skills?"

"From Zesta-sama and Cecily! Kazuma had too many skills points and skill points potions." Megumin said.

"Wait! This is the first I've heard of it!" Darkness interjected.

"He maxed out alchemy and blacksmithing when we had our first child. He was worried financially, I still cant believe he wouldnt let me name our kid." Megumin said with a pout.

"Aqua!" Kazuma called out with his hands behind his back.

"Gimme gimme!"

Kazuma hands me a Megumin doll and a Darkness doll.

"H-here, this is to keep you company if you ever feel lonely. I saw you had a doll of me, I felt that you should also have one of Megumin and Darkness as well." Kazuma said while averting his gaze and blushing.

"Thank you Kazuma-san" I received the dolls from Kazuma, they are pretty well-made!

"Wait... How did you know I had a doll of you? Did you go into my room!?"

"That... That's! Yeah... I was... Err... I was looking for clues for something you might like to give you as a present." Kazuma frantically said.

My all-seeing eye is telling me that he was dishonest, but I should forgive him.

"Aww... That is very sweet of you Kazuma, is it because I said that I have never received anything cool from you?"

"Y-yes! That is it! Exactly what you said!" Kazuma replied.

"Aqua, do you want to stay here for a while more? You dont have to go back immediately right?" Darkness asks.

"I guess I could stay here for a while, it is nice to be served here. Back in the heavenly realm, the angels that used to serve me could use a break too."

And with that I decided to stay here for a bit longer, the heavenly realm would do fine without me for a moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the heavenly realm.**

"I dont know where Aqua-sama went!" Angel cried out.

"W-we gotta find her quick! It's happening all over again!" A blonde Goddess panickedly screamed.

"She just opened a portal and disappeared!" Angel said panickedly

"NO ONE HERE KNOWS HOW THE REINCARNATION SYSTEM WORKS! It's happening all over again!" The blonde Goddess screamed.

"C-cant we just send them all to Heaven?" Angel cried out.

"The populations of all the worlds will decline if no one decides to reincarnate!" The blonde Goddess screamed.

"Eris! MAYBE ERIS MIGHT KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS!" Angel shouted.

"ERIS IS MISSING TOO!" The blonde Goddess panickedly screamed.

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS DISAPPEAR AT THE MOST CRUCIAL TIMING!" Angel shouted.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW? EVERYTHING IS IN CHAOS!" Both Angel and the Goddess shouted.


	13. Trouble in the Heavenly Realm: 1

Later that night, while I was enjoying aged wine that I found in Kazuma's room with Iris and Ermiana, the door slammed open with an unexpected guest.

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Where is he?" Chris showed up and she seemed to be panicking.

"He went to send Megumin and Yunyun back to Axel." Iris smiled and said.

Chris puffed up her cheeks and stomped angrily.

"I hope he didnt forget..." Chris dejectedly said.

"Is this about the Goddess Eris Thanksgiving Festival?" Ermiana tilted her head and asked

"That reminds me! Kazuma's birthday is coming soon isnt it?" Iris cheerfully said.

"What do we get him this year? He is no longer impressed by things money could buy, maybe something from the heart?" Ermiana replied.

"Hey Aqua, what do... you... She is dead drunk already!" Iris shouted.

I did a shooing motion towards the crowd of noisy people, cant they see that a Goddess needs her sleep?

"Actually... That was only part of it. There is something I have to speak to Kazuma about" Chris said while looking at the drunk Aqua.

"He wont be back for another few days though." Ermiana said.

"Yeah, thanks to Aqua-san here, the castle doesnt feel so lonely. She offered to stay her to relax and spend time with us!" Iris cheerfully said.

"Well then! I am off to do some adventuring, off to look for Sumire and Akira! See you later!" Ermiana said.

"Dont do anything reckless." Iris smiled and said.

Ermiana froze and turn back to us.

"It wasnt my fault! I did it to save Kazuma-san and Megumin-san from debt!" Ermiana frantically said.

"What... What happened? Did they run into some trouble?" Chris asked.

"Thanks to the shockwaves caused by Megumin's continuous explosions, part of the capital walls were destroyed and they were about to be charged a fine of 100million Eris!" Ermiana said.

"Isnt Kazuma currently the richest man alive? How would it affect him?" Chris ask.

"It wouldnt have, because the royal families here actually would have absorbed the cost of the damages anyway with our defense funding. Also the rewards for defeating Glacius was 1billion Eris. So that 100million Eris wouldnt have mattered." Iris stared at Ermiana and said.

"Ehh?" Chris seems confused.

"You see, to prevent Kazuma from getting charged from the fine, Ermiana destroyed almost half of the castle walls so the fine would be redirected to us..." Iris said as she narrowed her eyes abd stared murderously at Ermiana.

"Is not my fault they made the wall so filmsy!" Ermiana said while angrily stomping her feet.

"Well.. What done is done, you were lucky you werent arrested. Besides, Kazuma said that Aqua here is a master plasterer! She rebuilt on of our fortress walls many years ago, it was so sturdy that the explosion casted by one of the demon king generals didnt even make a dent in it." Iris said.

"The capital guards here are just biased! I havent been arrested for anything I do!" Ermiana averted her eyes and pouted.

"Erm... Will Kazuma be back soon? I really need to talk to him!" Chris worriedly said.

"He will be back in a few days, would you like to stay here until then?" Iris gently ask.

"Mmm, I guess it wouldnt hurt to wait for him here." Chris replied.

"Well then, I am off to do the night rounds to make sure the city is safe!" Ermiana said.

"Didnt you say you were going for an adventure ?" Iris narrowed her eyes and asked.

"EH? Well.. Well, erm... Adventuring is a way to keep the city safe, I wont stay out too late!" Ermiana said and ran off somewhere.

"Do you need me to help you move Aqua-sama into her room?" Chris asked.

"Kazuma said to leave her like this, apparently she sleeps better like that." Iris said while gently stroking Aqua's hair.

"Mmm, I will be staying in Kazuma's room then, say can I have some of that?" Chris said while pointing at Kazuma's aged wine.

"You can have the rest of it." Iris smile and said.

Chris took the bottle and started drinking from it as she made her way to Kazuma's room.

"Ahh... What do I do? The heavenly realm needs Aqua-sama. Why am I dragged into this..." Chris muttered to herself while pouting.

Chris went into Kazuma's room and sat on the bedside.

"Why cant all the senior Gods and Goddess just learn the reincarnation system already! Aqua-sama cant be the only person who knows!" Chris frustratedly shouted.

"But... is not as if I know how it works too..." Chris muttered sadly to herself.

"They will soon issue a notice to look for Aqua-sama and I will have to reveal her location as the Goddess ruling over this world... Ahhh! WHY COULDNT SHE HAVE PICKED A DIFFERENT WORLD TO BE AT! Now the Gods and Goddesses know that I regularly sneak down here to play!" Chris tearfully shouted.


	14. Trouble in the Heavenly Realm: 2

The next day.

I woke up on my nice comfy bed, Iris and Ermiana must have been nice enough to move me back here! Kazu-trash would have left me by the table or dropped me off in the pool. Today begins my job as Repair Chief begins! It has been a long while since I had this glorious title. I changed into my construction worker clothes and wrapped my head in a bandanna. I cant believe how well Kazuma kept my belongings, I wonder if he is back? I made my way to Kazuma's room and gently open the door to see someone sleeping under the sheets, that hikiNEET must have came back in the middle of the night... I should leave him alone.

"Hmm?" I thought to myself as a saw a white-ish teal hagomoro hanging by the chair. Reminds me of the one Eris had... Did that hikiNEET steal from my kouhai!? My all seeing eyes can never be wrong! I sneaked in closer to make sure that there was someone beneath the sheets.

"GOTCHA!" I jumped on the sheets and restrained the person under the sheets.

"AAHHHHH! AQUA-SENPAI!?" Chris screamed as she was suddenly awakened by Aqua.

"EH? Chris? Senpai? Are you still drunk or something?"

"Erm, yeah, I guess I am still sleepy from yesterday, Kazuma's aged wine is just too good." Chris said while still being restrained.

"I know right! I know where it is kept too, after my work we should definitely share a bottle."

"A-aqua-san, I know you and Kazuma were close, but I didnt expect you to wake him up in his manner." Chris shyly said.

"Hey! I thought that hikiNEET stole that hagomoro over there from Eris-sama, given his perverted personality, he'd probably stole it so he can do weird things to it!"

"Eh? Aqua-san , you misunderstood, that hagomoro belongs to me! I am a devout Eris-sama follower, so I enjoy looking like her!" Chris frantically said.

"Also... Could you release me? If it were Kazuma here instead of me, people will get the wrong idea between you two." Chris said with an awkward smile.

"Dont sprout nonsense! If you do, you will receive divine punishment where your toilet will not flush even though there is someone waiting for you outside!"

"Eh? It's okay Aqua-san, I dont use the bathroom." Chris said with a smile.

I moved in closer to Chris and took a closer look. She does kind of look like Eris, I just saw Eris last week when I volunteered her to do my duties for me... I narrowed my eyes and stared at Chris.

"I-is something wrong Aqua-san?" Chris asked while trembling.

"Are you perhaps..."

"Eep" Chris shrieked.

"Are you one of those fanatics who try to look like the Goddess they worship?"

"Eh?" Chris looked shocked. I must have figured it out!

"Dont let anyone tell you this... But you look a lot like her." I whispered into Chris's ears.

"Eh? D-do I?" Chris replied timidly.

"Yeah! All you need to do is to stuff your bra with pads, you will look exactly like her! That hagomoro must be part of the costume! Am I right? Am I right?" I energetically said while bouncing on Chris.

"Y-yeah, y-you caught me Aqua-san." Chris averted her eyes while letting out a small sigh.

It must be embarrassing for someone to figure it out, feeling satisfied, I got off Chris.

"With any luck, you should meet her. She is very very naughty! She always sneaks off somewhere to play when we arent looking."

"I... I am sure I will meet her eventually." Chris awkwardly replied.

"Dont worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Didnt you have a gossip club back in Axel?" Chris said while pouting.

"Did you hear though, I heard Darkness was left single after rejecting too many men." I whispered to Chris.

"I know about that, did you know? I heard that magic tool shop in Axel owes Kazuma a huge debt." Chris whispered back.

Before I knew it , Chris and I were trading juicy rumours with each other while we were making our way to the front door of the castle. I went to the capital guild and left Chris behind who wanted to stay behind and wait for Kazuma.

Wearing my construction worker outfit, I went into the capital guild to see the part-timers assigned to me. During this time whereby the castle walls were destroyed by a certain Princess who apparently had anger management issues, some adventurers and royal guards were deployed as guards to prevent monsters and enemies from entering the capital. Adventurers who didnt want to risk getting murdered by the dangerous monsters would instead take up a part time job fixing the walls.

"Good morning Repair Chief!" A group of people welcomed me.

"Leave it to me! Everyone, follow me! Today I'll let you witness the chief's artistry!"

"Repair chief we will be in your care!" All of them enthusiastically replied me.

The group of adventurers helped me mix up the cement while I single-handedly repaired part of the wall that was slowly collapsing.

"AHHH SHE IS COMING!" One of my staff shouted.

I looked from afar and saw a blonde haired girl riding a white dragon heading this way. It was Ermiana!

"What do we do? She is going to destroy the wall again! AHHHH!" All my staff went crazy and started frantically running around as Ermiana and the white dragon landed. She got off the dragon and walked towards us, I dropped my tools and went over to greet her.

"P-princess, what brings you here?" One of the staff asked while sweating a river.

"I came here to check on the wall, it seems good from the top, much thicker and sturdier. Unlike our previous walls that collapsed so easily." Ermiana said

"My superior plastering skills have thickened this part of the wall, I should be done fixing the damages by next week!" I happily announced.

"May I test the walls?" Ermiana asked politely.

I see no reason to refuse her so I nodded. She drew out her blade and made a shooing motion to the white dragon as it got out of the way. She walked towards the inner side of the walls and readied her stance, I looked around and saw that all the staffs assigned to me seem to have maintained quite a huge distance between themselves and the wall. My Goddess survival instincts told me that I should hurry and join them.

"Wait for me!" I shouted as I ran to the side of my staff members.

"Poison modified skill! EXTERION!" Ermiana shouted as a purple shock wave flashed forward and slashed into the walls.

The walls I just built slowly cracked and eventually it crumbled and disintegrated into dust.

"Wha-?" I started dumbfoundedly at what was happening.

"Phew, at least she didnt use flame this time." One of my staff casually commented.

"Or lightning" Another staff commented.

Ermiana walked up to us with a satisfied look on her face.

"I guess I am much stronger than the wall! Hehe" Ermiana said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Dont be fooled by her sweet smile repair chief! She is a monster!" One of the staff shouted with a pale face.

The smile on Ermiana's face disappeared as she jumped on the staff member and proceeded to beat him up.

"How dare you say that about the sweet innocent me!" Ermiana said as my staff member was knocked out and only the whites of his eyes were seen.

"Stop! STOP!" I mustered all the strength I have and pulled Ermiana off the man.

"Heal!" I casted heal and the man woke up.

"I thought I saw Eris there for a moment." He muttered in a daze.

"I guess we should call it a day." I dismissed my staffs and walked over to Ermiana who was petting the white dragon and smiling innocently.

"Let's go home. We can ride Faitfore home together!" Ermiana smiled and said

Where have I heard that name before? I nodded and followed Ermiana up on the white dragon and we rode back to the castle. I didnt make any progress with the wall, I thought to myself and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Ermiana asked.

"How did you destroy the walls so easily?"

"Ahh that, I imbued a very powerful and corrosive poison. All I needed was to get my skill to cut it a quarter of the way through and the wall would crumble into dust." Ermiana casually said.

"Hmm" I thought to myself. Maybe I should stop the wall repairs until Kazuma gets back,he would know what to do.

We made several small talks and gossips on our way back, though it was my first time, I really enjoyed riding on the back of a dragon! I made my way inside the castle while Ermiana puts the dragon to rest. After a day's worth of hardwork, I decided to shower and reward myself with another one of Kazuma's fancy aged wine.


	15. Trouble in the Heavenly Realm: 3

-The next day-

I woke up to a familiar ceiling only to find my room littered with empty bottles. I must have drank too much last night. Well I dont have to head to work until noon anyway. Guess I'll go back to napping. As I was enjoying my well deserved break from working so hard, my door slammed opened with a loud slam.

"HEY! Dont you know what time it is!?" I poked my head out my blanket and I saw Kazuma giving me a death stare.

"Ohhh! Kazuma , welcome back! Why did you go to Axel without me?"

"You!" Kazuma walked up to me, my instincts as a Goddess tells me this is bad.

"Ne... Kazuma, you are looking kind of handsome today!"

"Did you know! HOW LONG I TOOK TO SAVE THOSE ALCOHOL!" Kazuma shouted furiously.

"AHH! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Kazuma slowly approaches me as I decided I wont go down without a fight. I readied my fighting stance.

"I swear, I am going to make you cry today if it's the last thing I do!" Kazuma said maliciously.

"Ohh? Try if you can! I wont go down fighting!"

Kazuma pulls out a scroll from his pocket.

"I am not going to let you!" I jumped on Kazuma and he slid past me and my face crashed into the door.

"I have auto-dodge remember?" Kazuma smugly said

"WAAAH! That is cheating! Kazuma cheated!" I tearfully said as I got back to my feet.

"Now then, QUICKSAND!" The scroll in Kazuma's hand disappeared as the floor below me started slowly sucking me in.

"I am going to leave you here and make you think about what you've done. This shall be your punishment for now." Kazuma said as he walked out of the room.

"WAAAH HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey! Be quiet! Dont you know what time it is!?" Kazuma shouted at me.

"Onii-sama what's going... on... Oni-sama, no matter how desperate you are, this is no way to get a woman." Iris coldly stared at Kazuma and said.

"W-w-wait! You got it wrong!" Kazuma started to panic.

"*sniffle* This hikiNEET trapped me in quicksand! And threaten to make me cry! *sniffle*"

"Kazuma-san, release Aqua-san now, this is no way to treat a woman! I am going to have a nice long talk with you." Ice coldly said to Kazuma.

"W-what happened to onii-sama?" Kazuma said as he was despairing.

Kazuma dropped his head and pulled out another scroll, upon activating it, the quicksand spat me out and disappear. I got up to my feet and stared at Kazuma while puffing up my cheeks.

"That is so mean! Kazu-trash is the worst!" I tearfully said and I stomped out of my room towards the shower.

"Dont worry Aqua-sama! I will punish Kazuma for you!" Iris shouted behind me. What a good kid!

"W-w-wait! Aqua!" Kazuma shouted behind me.

After showering, I headed back to my room and saw Kazuma pouting on my way.

"Arent you a little old to be pouting like that? Is not cute you know?"

"Is all your fault! And who are you to call me old!" Kazuma snapped at me.

"How dare you call me old!"

"My precious alcohol." Kazuma said while burying his face in his palms and started tearing up.

I... Might have gone a little too far? I have never seen him this upset before.

"Eh... There, there, I will just make some more!" I said while patting his head.

"Y-you... You can?" Kazuma timidly looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I have descended on my own this time, I have all my powers in tact, a simple task like wine-aging is nothing for me!" I puffed out my chest and pounded it as I declared.

"T-thank you Aqua-sama." Kazuma said tearfully.

I follwed Kazuma into a wine cellar as he brought me to a hidden passageway where there are mountains of barrels of wine.

"Could... You... Erm, help me age all these ?" Kazuma said

"Wait... Why are they in barrels? Arent they supposed to be in wine bottles?"

"Wine aging can only be done in barrels, I need to rebottle up those I lost..." Kazuma despairingly said.

"Leave it to me!"

"I will leave it to you partner! Dont worry about your work today, leave it to me!" The life in Kazuma's eyes returned as he said that and he gave me a thumbs up.

I spent my time aging the wine as Kazuma instructed, he even made multiple checklists for me so I wouldnt mess up. He is so thoughtful, he must have known I would miss out steps in accelerating their aging process.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the Axel's guild-

Kazuma was going wild, drinking nonstop and was treating everyone to drinks. The guild hall was rowdy and there was a party going on.

"Chris! Over here!" Kazuma shouted

"What's the celebration for?" Chris asked.

"Aqua finally fell for it! After so many days, she finally found my aged wine." Kazuma smugly said.

"I-isnt that a bad thing? Werent you saving them for something?" Chris asked with a confused expression.

"Heh, I just started it in the castle. The ones I had been aging are in my mansion in Axel. Aqua is now helping me speed up the process." Kazuma said.

"If you keep bullying and using Aqua-senpai like that, you will receive divine punishment you know?" Chris said.

"She has been pretty well behaved recently, besides, isnt it about time she paid me back for all those debts she costed me over the years?" Kazuma said

"Hmm... Speaking of Aqua-senpai, there is something I needed to talk to you about..." Chris said.

"What is it?" Kazuma leaned closer to Chris.

"Let's go somewhere private." Chris said as she pulled Kazuma out of the guild.

"Teleport! Okay what is it?" Kazuma teleported with Chris to the mansion.

"We need to send Aqua back as soon as possible, the residences of the heavenly realms cant seem to work out the reincarnation systems!" Chris said.

"?" Kazuma looks confused.

"You... You see, people stopped getting transported to different worlds after they died, because no one knows how to work the system properly?" Chris said.

"Wait... You mean there are worlds other than this?" Kazuma shouted.

Chris nodded.

"It heavily depends on which God or Goddess you meet when you die. I have a new kouhai who regularly summons people from their worlds to save random worlds from destructions, but that's a story for another day." Chris said without a thought.

"Well... It could be worse I guess. This world isnt that bad." Kazuma said with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that, but... Could you get Aqua to go back to the heavenly realm to fix and guide people on the reincarnation and isekai systems? If she disappears too long this time, they might issue a search for her, and I wont be able to hide her!" Chris said while slowly starting to panic.

"What happens when they try to find her?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, unlike the last time where she was specifically summoned as a cheat item, she left on her own accord this time. The Gods and Goddesses might send an army down to capture her!" Chris said panickedly.

"EHHH? I KNEW IT! THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING TOO SMOOTHLY!" The colours in Kazuma's face started to drain as he shouted.

"We just need to send her back for a while! After she sorts out everything, she can come back here to play again!" Chris said while slowly calming down.

"The thing is... Since Aqua doesnt govern this world, she isnt allowed to just descend here, but she is allowed to do so in Japan." Chris said.

"*sigh* Fine... I will talk to Aqua." Kazuma said while drooping his shoulders.

* * *

_**Next part might take slightly longer, reading certain light novels to get more inspirations.**_


	16. Trouble in the Heavenly Realm: 4

After a hard day's work, I decided to reward myself with the aged wine that Kazuma instructed me to make. As a Goddess of water, it is easy for me to age the wine as per his instructions.

"Mmm... It tastes amazing."

I brought the bottle with me into my room and enjoyed it as I take small sips on my bed. Suddenly my door slammed open, there stood a hikiNEET who just would not let a hardworker like me rest.

"Aqua, I need to talk to you." Kazuma despairingly said.

"If this is about the wine... I already completed the task, let me rest!"

"Actually, this is about the Heavenly realm... I think you need to go ba-"

Before Kazuma could finish, I cut him off.

"WAAH? Why? Do you not love having me around? Is this about the wine!? Or is this because I accidentally broke the jars in your alchemy lab?! I have been a good girl havent I? WAAAAAAAHHH" I tearfully wailed.

"No, no, this is not about the wi- ... What did you do to my potions?" Kazuma stared at me.

"Eh? I kind of found your lab and had a little fun inside... When I mixed the pretty blue stuff with the red stuff it started bubbling and I threw it to the corner and it exploded." I replied as I averted Kazuma's death stare with a pout.

"I will deal with that issue later... But... You really need to return to the heavenly rea-" Kazuma was once again cut off.

"I refuse! I havent had a break in over a month! There is nothing they can do to bring me back!"

"THIS LITTLE! Listen here, if you dont go back soon, they will send out a squad to look for you!" Kazuma shouted.

"Eh ? How do you even know about those things?"

"?" Kazuma looked confused.

"Let me explain since you are clueless... They wont dispatch a squad THAT soon, I have to be missing for a very long time before that happens."

"But.. But... Eris told me..." Kazuma said with visible confusion.

"Ahh forget Eris, she doesnt know what she is talking about."

"Hey... Since you have returned, have you taught anyone how to do your job while you are away?" Kazuma suddenly shot me a question.

"Why would I do that? There has never been a need for them to learn it anyway. If anything that Angel you met when you first dragged me down here should know how."

"D-dont you think they will send a squad to look for you if no one knows how anything works?" Kazuma said while seeming like he is about to panic.

"Hey! I am not the only Goddess who knows how to do it alright! There are Gods and Goddesses that reincarnate people all over the heavenly realm!"

"Is that so?" Kazuma said and suddenly thinks to himself.

"I guess it is fine for you to stay here then!" Kazuma said.

I happily nodded as I pushed Kazuma out of my room.

"Now about my potions... What did yo-" Kazuma got cut off as I slammed the door at his face.

"Phew that was close..."

I opened the door and took a peek outside, it seems that Kazuma has left.

"AHHHH WHY NOW? Why do they have to send people after me when I was just starting to have fun!? Is not fair! What is Eris even doing descending down to talk to Kazuma?! AHHH! There is only one thing to do at a time like this!"

Aqua picked up the bottle of wine and chug the whole bottle down and immediately got knocked out.

-The next day-

I lazily walked to the kitchen only to see Chris sitting there with Ermiana and Iris.

"Good morning Aqua-san!" Iris greeted me warmly.

"I thought you went back! Why are you here?!" Chris shouted.

"HEY! Dont you know what time it is ? People are still sleeping here!" Ermiana shouted at Chris. I noticed Ermiana is wearing a sort of similar outfit as my construction outfit, being in shorts and a tank top while wearing a bandana.

"S...Sorry... And... It is already noon time..." Chris dejectedly said.

"Good morning, and Chris-san! Dont worry, I will be staying here for a long looooong time! Were you sad that I may have to leave?" I smile and asked.

"N.. No Aqua-san." Chris replied.

"I am off to fix the wall now! Aqua-san can take the rest of the week off!" Ermiana said before walking off.

"WOOHOO! Wait why though?"

"I heard she destroyed the walls again, so I sent her to fix it as punishment. Paying for the wall wont make her learn!" Iris said.

"I guess I will go out and explore a bit too!"

I headed to the door and opened it and saw a girl with long silver hair with a teal with black stripes ribbon tied around her head, long mauve-colored hair, and teal colored eyes. She is dressed in a light black colored dress over a white skirt, with a pink cravat, knee-high socks, and shoes with a glowing blade by her side... She looks like a silverhaired version of Iris when she was younger, for some reason she was overflowing with a divine aura. **(_Aqua can see divine aura from divine relics and other Goddesses like Wolbach for some reason)_**

"Who are you?" I tilted my head and ask.

"Good afternoon, I am Adele and I am here to look for Satou Kazuma-dono! I am here to get my sword upgraded!" The silverhaired girl said with a sweet smile.

"He should still be sleeping inside, you can go in and wake him up if you want! I am heading out!"

"Thank you ma'am!" Adele bowed and politely said as she went into the castle.

With that, I headed out for the day hoping to find something interesting to do. I feel like I am forgetting something... Hmm... Oh well, nothing a little afternoon alcohol cant fix!

* * *

**Shorter story here, planning out the next few chapters.**

**Apologies for the late posting, got more stuff to do since people are falling ill from CoVid19. Stay safe everyone!**


	17. Trouble in the Heavenly Realm: 5

Inside the guild I saw a few familiar faces, people whom I had sent down to this world. They noticed me and waved at me. I smiled and waved back as I was being recognized as a Goddess, unlike the previous time where no one believed me, this actually feels nice. I should stay here longer!

...

Stay here? Wait, if I go back... How long will I be gone? The last time I left, I disappeared for so long Kazuma had grandchildren while I was away... It felt like barely a month since I was gone... I thought to myself when suddenly the door slammed opened. I saw Sumire who ran up to me.

"Aqua-san, Aqua-san! I received word from grandma Yunyun that a group of people with divine aura has descended upon Axel, do you know anything about this!?" Sumire said while shaking me.

"S-s-stop shaking m-me."

She took a deep breath and a step back.

"S-sorry, it's just that, according to grandma Yunyun, they showed up with weapons." Sumire said

"Weapons you say? God-beings like that dont show up unless they are looking to capture someone. I bet they are here to capture your grandfather for abusing me all those times! We should go warn him."

"Y-y-you can get arrested for abusing Gods and Goddesses?" Sumire shakingly asked.

"I dunno... But first, BRING THE BEER OVER HERE!" I called out to the waitress.

"B-but what about grandpa?" Sumire worriedly asked.

"Dont worry, you have my word as a Goddess that he will be fine."

The expression on her face became even gloomier as she suddenly jumped on me.

"WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Sumire yelled as she started dragging me out of the guild.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! My bubbly!" I tearfully wailed as I was being dragged out.

Sumire dragged me all the way back to the castle.

"Phew, we are back... Will you please stop crying? I have been getting weird looks on the way home." Sumire said with lowered head.

"*sniffle* I want my bubbly..."

"Say... Grandpa mentions he used to drag you home all the time, are you... Are you by any chance the cause all those rumours circulating around him?" Sumire asked.

"*sniffle* My... Bubbly..."

"Let's get inside, come on, stop resisting me! Grandpa help! The buffs are wearing off!" Sumire said as she attempted to drag me in.

I stopped my struggle.

"Wait... Buffs? Kazuma? HE BUFFED YOU DIDNT HE!? That traitor! Let's go teach him a lesson!" I quickly hopped on my feet and declared as I marched into the castle.

Sumire tilted her head in confusion and stared at me.

"Wha-what just happened?"

I marched towards Kazuma's room and slammed the door open.

"Did you pick up more priest skills while I wasnt around!?" I yelled.

I saw Kazuma and that silver-haired girl. Kazuma stared dumbfoundedly at me as he was making shooing motions at me.

"W-why are you asking me to leave? Are you cheating on Megumin with this loli?"

"What? Dont start accus-" Kazuma shouted at me.

"You truly are scumzuma, cheating on Megumin just because she gotten old!" I cut scumzuma off before he could finish.

"Why you! BIND!" Kazuma casted bind towards me but the rope just flew past me.

"HAH! Didnt you forget? Bind doesnt work on me!"

"AHHH! Grandpa release me!" Sumire shouted.

"Sacred dispel!" I turned and casted dispel on Sumire when a crash was heard behind me.

I turned to look when I saw the silver-haired girl pinned Kazuma down as he was flailing his arms around.

"AHH! That hurts! Let me go I am sorry for whatever made you angry Adele-sama!" Kazuma yelled.

"Casting a spell within the city, it is against the laws! Also what were you planning to do to this poor onee-san if the bind had hit her?" Adele angrily asked.

"I do this to all the time to my old partym- AHH! Let go! My arms are going to break!" Kazuma cried out.

"Please release grandpa Kazuma!" Sumire asked politely.

"Fine..." Adele removed her iron grip on Kazutrash.

"Grandpa! I heard from grandma Yunyun that a bunch of Gods and Goddesses are here to arrest you for abusing Aqua-san! You gotta hide now!" Sumire panickedly said.

"? What?" Kazuma and Adele tilted her head in confusion.

"You heard her! We gotta hide you somewhere where you wont be found!"

"Let's hide grandpa in the crimson demon village! Even if they find him, the crimson demons will capture the Gods and Goddesses and turn them into tourist attractions!" Sumire suggested.

"You guys need to stop doing that..." Adele said with a dark expression.

"Anyway, why would abusing Aqua-san get you arrested?" Adele asked.

"Yeah, are you sure they arent here to recapture Aqua for ditching her job as a Goddess?" Kazuma said

"Eh? I-I dont think that is... The... Case..."

Adele and Sumire drew their faces closer to me.

"That does seem like a more likely cause of why they are here." Sumire said.

"Well if that is the case, let's hide Aqua in the crimson demon clans instead! I can suppress her divine aura!" Adele said.

"Why would you do that! That is like hiding my identity as a Goddess!"

"If they sense your divine aura, they will capture you and seal you up!" Kazuma said.

"Yeah and almost everyone in the crimson demon clan can sense divine auras. Dont worry, you will be safe there as the chief's guest!" Sumire said.

"But..."

"Dont worry , I will be there with you!" Sumire said.

"Okay fine... I will go, but Kazuma comes along as well! It will be like a vacation!"

"Fine , I can stay for a while, but we come back in 2 days, I cant be doing stuff on my own for too long. I need my butlers!" Kazuma said.

I nodded as Kazuma agreed to come along, having butlers is indeed nice, therefore I wont stay there any longer than necessary. The Gods and Goddesses that descended down to Axel probably will not visit the crimson demon clan. I cant tell Kazuma that I couldnt bear to leave them, that will swell up his already inflated ego!

"But... Could you ladies head on over first? I need to make a trip to Axel to get some help." Kazuma said while thinking to himself.

"Are you going to turn me in?! Is that it? I have been a good girl havent I? WAAAAAH Kazuma is abandoning me!" I jumped on Kazuma and started shaking him.

"Y-you n-n-need to stop sha-shaking me!" Kazuma said as he looked dizzy, I reluctantly let go.

"I am looking to look for Vanir, he is the only one who can help us now." Kazuma calmly said.

"How dare you seek advice from a devil when yours truly , the amazing Goddess Aqua-sama is here!?"

"But he is the only one who can probably he-"

"I refuse!" I cut Kazuma off before he could finish, there is no way I am going to owe a favour to that devil.

"But..." Kazuma looked like he has given up.

"Beside wont it be bad if the Gods and Goddesses find out about Vanir?"

"Eh?!" Kazuma looked shocked

"I dont want another war to start, the last time it happened I ended up doing a lot more healing than needed, and my kouhai Eris got a nasty cut that even I couldnt heal."

"Another? EH?!" Kazuma looked horrified.

"Super Entertainer" I casted the skill on myself.

"Havent you always heard? That devil always goes 'FWAHAHAHA What do you want from moi? The devil who sees all and is rumoured to be stronger than the demon king!' He isnt kidding when he says that though. Wars are stupid anyway."

"I admit that was a very good imitation of Vanir-san but he could probably help us see... No wait... He always mentions you have an annoying light that blocks his vision." Kazuma said

"Mhmm, also if a war starts, I will need your help as my Goddess escort!"

While I was talking I noticed Kazuma already had a luggage prepared out of nowhere.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to the crimson demon clan!" Kazuma said.

* * *

**P.S: I dont actually know how Eris got a scar.**


End file.
